


Into Darkness

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up, surrounded in darkness (The R rating is for mild slash and language in some parts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

When Wesley woke up, his entire body ached. Forestalling any movement he might have thought to make. Laying there, he tried to gather his thoughts. What had happened? Where was he?

The room felt cold, damp. He carefully pried open his eyes and found that the room was also pitch dark. Either that or he'd gone blind or had not actually opened his eyes. Still not moving he took in what he could from his surroundings. Which wasn't much, considering the darkness.

He could tell there was someone else in the room. He could hear his own breathing and that of another person. But he couldn't see a thing, and he was sure he had his eyes open. Wesley moved his hand very slowly and carefully to feel the ground. The ground in fact, turned out to be a very thin mattress. His back however was stone cold and damp, as it would be if he were lying against a wall.

Deciding to take a chance, Wesley moved more obviously. Wanting to see if that would attract the other persons attention. He bit down on a painful groan when moving to lie on his back. Dear lord, what had happened? He felt as though something heavy sat on him.

The other person moved. "Oh good, your awake. It's about time," a female voice said. It sounded relieved, worried, and afraid at the same time.

Wesley could hear her coming closer. In fact, she had already been closer then he thought. He still couldn't see a thing. Wesley had recognized the voice and was surprised to find it had trembled a bit with fear. 

With considerable effort, Wesley tried to get up. A pair of helping hands where there within moments and propped him up against the wall. He nodded his thanks before he thought of the fact that she could not see that. Or could see? "Where are we? Why is it so dark in here?"

She sat down next to him. Her shoulder brushing his lightly. The wall felt cold and damp against their backs. "As far as I can tell we're in some sort of cave," she said. "I don't know where. I didn't see anything from drive of the parking garage of Wolfram and Hart to here." She sighed, pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "It's pretty dark in here yes, but you'll get used to it."

"I...how long have we been here? What happened?" It seemed he only had questions. And the more answers he got, the more questions came up. 

She stayed silent, as if thinking over the questions. 

Wesley looked into the direction he knew she would be, not actually seeing her. He tried to peer through the darkness but could make out nothing but odd silhouettes. "Eve?"

Eve took in a deep breath as if he had shaken her awake. "I don't know how long we've been here. I lost track of time. We get one meal at whatever hour they fancy. We might have been here for hours, days, a month?"

Wesley nodded, squashing down the shock he felt creeping into his system. Surely it couldn't have been month or even days? But panicking wouldn't get him – them – anywhere.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"What do you remember?" Eve shot back. 

Wesley frowned. He remembered going home; he had been in the garage of Wolfram and Hart. Then some men had jumped him unexpectedly. He remembered hitting one and then everything had gone black. "I got jumped in the garage of Wolfram and Hart," he told Eve, "That's it, that's all I remember."

Eve nodded. "And I saw it happening. I was going to press the alarm button when they jumped me too. It all happened very fast. We were thrown in a black van, with black windows. Drove for I don't know how long and then they threw us in here." She looked at him. "Whereever here is," she said waving her arms.

They fell silent again, both lost in their own thoughts.

Then after a while she moved slightly. "They really did a number on you, are you okay? how do you feel?" Eve asked.

Wesley blinked. Was that worry in her voice? Surely not. This was Eve. Not to be trusted Eve, I'm actually evil Eve, I'm manipulating everyone Eve. "I...I've been better," he said, keeping his voice neutral.

"I'll bet," She reached out to touch the bruises on his face softly. "I've tried asking for a first aid kit, but other then the meal they shove in here when ever they like, I haven't seen anyone," she shrugged.

Wesley was too tired and too taken aback, to move away from her. He wondered for a brief moment how and why it was that _he_ always was the one who got into these kinds of situations. 

Clearing his throat, he looked at Eve, or where he thought she would be, considering where her hand was. "Well Eve, there are a few things we can do."

Eve looked at him expectantly. "Yes?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

"We can stay here and try to find out what's going on," Wesley started, "or we can get the bloody hell out of here and find out what's going on."

He tried to look in her eyes. The darkness still hadn't faded, but he was sure he was looking right in her eyes. "Take your pick Eve, what will it be."


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

"Well that's easy," Eve drawled, "I'm getting pretty bored in here. However, while you were being your unconscious self, I've looked around. There's no way to get out."

"There's always a way out," Wesley said. He had gotten up and was moving around the cave, feeling alongside the walls. He could feel some moss on them, due to the dampness no doubt. Moving further down the wall, he noticed that the cave was not a natural cave; it had been carved by someone or something. 

The cling of metal made him aware of something attached to the wall. Using his hands as eyes, he felt that his feet had made contact with manacles.

"This appears to be an old dungeon," he said, resuming his exploration of the cave.  
"Well yeah, either that or some-one's BSDM room," Eve said from right behind him. "The manacles on the wall kinda gave that away."

Wesley showed no reaction to her remark. Or the fact that she was right behind him, without him noticing. "Where's the door?"

Eve pointed to the other side of the dungeon. "To the north," She said. Narrowing her eyes as she saw that his eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness inside the cave. It hadn't taken her that long, she thought with some pride. Or at least she thought so; she lost all feeling for time.

"There's a draft coming from somewhere around here," Wesley muttered. "It isn't coming from the door, maybe an air-vent." His voice sounded hopeful. 

Eve frowned and stepped closer, partaking in the search now as well. She looked up and down the wall but couldn't find anything, unless. There! There is was, a glint of something right above them.

"There's something right above us," she said, reaching out for it. Jumping up a few times, but missing it by a few inches, she gave up. She couldn't reach it; she was too short. But maybe Wesley could.

Wesley stood next to her and moved his hands upward. Being much taller, he could indeed reach it easily. "Feels like an air-vent. They must have put this in here at a much later date."

"I don't care," Eve said with a snarky voice. "Now's not the time for history lessons, Wesley. What I want to know is, if it's big enough to get through. If we can get that cover off that is."

Wesley was pushing his fingers underneath the iron cover. It didn't appear to be screwed on tight. Time had probably loosened it considerably already. Who ever had abducted them, either hadn't thought this much through, or didn't care and was very sure of the situation. 

"It appears to be rather loose already," Wesley gritted through his teeth. "How about a little help here. Unless of course that would ruin your expensive nails."

"I can't reach it," Eve tried to stand on her toes. She still couldn't reach it, damn! "And there's nothing here I can stand on."

"I think I've got it," Wesley gasped. He pulled on the cover one more time, and with a jolt, it came off. Falling with a loud clang on the floor.

Both Eve and Wesley held their breath. Agonizing minutes went by that seemed like hours to them both. Until they were sure that no one had heard it, which surprised them both.

"Either we're far, far away from any kind of civilization, or they're very sure of themselves," Eve echoed Wesley's earlier thoughts. "Or we're just very lucky. I don't know about you, but I'm going with that. I've always been very lucky."

Wesley snorted. "How about getting up there and see how your luck is holding up. We're not sure yet that we can crawl through it, and where it ends up."

"Sure, if you help me up there."

Wesley sighed and folded his hands in front of him. "Take of those shoes. I don't fancy getting my hands pierced by a pair of Prada's." Cordelia had pulled that trick with him one too many times.

He could hear her dropping her shoes to the floor with a soft thud. Then he felt her hands on his shoulders and her small feet in his hands. 

Eve hoisted herself up and peered in the hole they had made. "Looks like we can go through here," she said already pulling herself in. "There's some room to move. Looks like an air-vent alright."

"I'm not a bloody climbing rack," Wesley complained as he felt her feet leave his shoulders.

"Oh stop complaining and get up here, we're wasting time," Eve's voice came from above.

Wesley grabbed the ledge and used the wall for leverage. With some effort, he hoisted himself up into the hole as well, helped, to his surprise again, by Eve.  
"Well only one way to go," Eve's far too cheerful voice came from in front of him. It was probably the prospect of getting out of here; either that or she was just being her annoying self.

Following her voice Wesley started to crawl after her through the small shaft. 

They crawled for some time when suddenly Eve's hushed voice announced that she saw something.

"The proverbial light at the end of the tunnel," she whispered at him, speeding up her pace.

Wesley peered past her but saw nothing. He frowned, feeling the familiar panic rising inside him. He squished it down quickly. No time for that now, he would deal with it later, he hoped.

Eve suddenly stopped, causing Wesley to bump into her. 

"Why, Mister Wyndham-Pryce, you're timing is very off," Eve purred.

Wesley growled annoyed, he didn't take the bait. "Why did you stop Eve?"

Eve blinked at him and then turned back to the cover in front off her. Her eyes still hurting a bit from the sudden bright light. "End of the line?" she tried.

Wesley looked past her again. Blinked a few times and looked back at her. "Right," he said panic getting closer to the surface now.

Eve looked at him closely. She noticed that Wesley gave no reaction to her face so close by. She waved her hands in front of his face and again, saw no reaction.

She sat back on her heels. "Wesley, what do you see?" she asked; her voice calmer then she felt.

Wesley said nothing; his face showed no emotion. It had turned as hard as the stonewalls in the dungeon they had been in.

"You're not seeing anything are you?" Eve softly answered for him, "You're blind."


	3. Part  3

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

"It's been three days!" Angel was pacing up and down his office. He turned around to face most of the AI Gang, plus Spike, who were gathered in his office. "Three day's!" he repeated again.

"We know, Angel, and we're doing the best we can to find him," Fred tried to calm him down. She fiddled absentmindedly with her glasses. She was worried, not just for Wesley, but also for Angel. If he wasn't going to keep it together, there would be problems. And that wouldn't help Wesley.

"Calm down Angelcakes," Lorne chimed in. "The mystics and the whole shebang are on it as we speak and Gunn.." Lorne waved his hand in a general direction, "Is..uh...onto something too. I think."

"Calm down!" Angel raised his voice. "How can I..."

His sentence was cut short by Gunn who came into the office looking grim.

"We might have something," he said holding up a videotape. "Looks like security overlooked some tapes; this one is from the garage."

"That thing shows up three days later?" Spike spoke up. So far, he had been uncharacteristically quiet. No snark or even a witty remark. Which was proof enough for everyone who knew Spike, that the vampire was worried.

"I'm handling it," was Gunn's only reply. His face showed that he would *indeed* handle it.

Spike wanted to protest but was interrupted by Fred. She had seen the short fuse that was going around at the moment, light up again. She wanted to diffuse it as fast as she could.

"What's on it?" she asked, her voice quiet, calming.

"Don't know yet; I came here right away," Gunn told them. He gave Fred a look of gratitude. Gunn walked over to the video equipment in the office, and popped the tape in the player. "Lets see what we have here."

"Let's hope it's something we can use," Angel grumbled.

At first, they saw nothing but a few cars, people coming in for work, and then a whole lot of boring quietness. Gunn pressed fast forward. Suddenly he had to back up again when Wes walked by the camera.

Both vampire's leaned visibly forward to get a better look. However, no one noticed or caught the glance they gave each other. Only Lorne narrowed his eyes at them and the picture on the screen, but he said nothing.

They watched as Wesley walked passed the camera and then heard the sounds of a struggle. Who- ever had staged this abduction; had planned it well. They seemed to know where the cameras were located. Add to that the fact that they were bold enough to stage this *inside* the very building of Wolfram & Hart; they were looking at a powerful adversary.

Everyone gasped when a second figure came in to view. A figure they certainly weren't expecting, and by the looks of it, neither had the abductors.

The picture of Eve on the screen had a shocked expression; they watched as she started to reach out to press the alarm button, but was prevented from doing so. They watched as she was also dragged away. 

Gunn pressed the pause button. He looked at his friends confused. "Anyone seen Eve lately?"

"Actually, now that you mention it," Fred said thoughtfully. She didn't like this one bit. Certainly not if it involved Eve.

"Who cares about Eve," Spike growled. "let's see the rest of the bloody tape."

Gunn nodded and pressed play again. They could hear the sounds of fighting continue in the background and Eve saying something. Then a black van raced past the camera and the sound of doors sliding open echoed. They could see only a small bit of the picture when Wesley and Eve were both being pushed into the van. Then the car drove off as if it belonged there. No screeching tires, no rush. It just turned, drove past the camera again and out of the building. Nice and discrete.

The room was silent for a moment. Their faces all showed the same expressions: surprise, puzzlement, and shock. Then the room exploded into a cacophony of voices and actions.

"I'll have that tape analyzed inside out _today_ ," Gunn said. He ejected the tape from the player.

"Get a license plate, voices, anything." Angel pointed at him. "Oh and see if the Senior Partners know *something*. If Eve's involved, they have to know.

"No worries man. We're gonna get English back." Gunn strode out of the office. His entire body language speaking of confidence and firm resolve. No one had any doubt that they *would* get some results today.

"I'm going down to the garage with a team." Fred stood up and started to walk out. "Don't worry guys, I'm going to search the place with a fine tooth comb." She gave both vampires a shy, reassuring smile almost ran toward her lab.

Lorne watched her leave. "I'll go and see if I can shake up some information from informants. Even though so far they've been no big help." He turned in the doorway and looked at both Spike and Angel for a moment. "Don't you worry broody boys; Wes'll be back before either of you can say Allapapazalooza!"

Spike waited until the door was closed before turning toward Angel. "How could we have missed the fact that his bike was still here?" he wanted to know.

Angel shrugged. "Because we didn't think of it. He could have taken a car, or a cab, or walked. You know what he's like."

"They took our boy," Spike hissed. "Who ever took him has gotta pay," he added in a voice that made even Angel shiver.

"I know Spike, and we're gonnna get him back." Angel's hands rubbed over Spike's back in a soothing gesture. He was pleased to notice that Spike didn't pull away. "We're gonna get him back," he said again more softly. As if he was not only trying to convince Spike, but himself also. 

"Our boy," Spike whispered again, as he leaned into Angel's touch.


	4. Part  4

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

"Wesley?" Eve whispered. He lost his eyesight, but his face or body-language told her nothing. He was just cold, emotionless. Fitting in with the building.

"We can deal with it later Eve," Wesley said shortly. It had suddenly dawned on him. He was as good as helpless. With the loss of his eyesight, he also lost his independence. He had no other choice now then to trust Eve. And he didn't. He did not trust Eve. He hated the fact that he had *no* other choice then to trust Eve, if he wanted to get out of here, alive and preferably in one piece. He didn't allow the fear and panic to emerge again. No time for that now. He would deal with this later. 

"Wesley," Eve tried again. There was some urgency in her voice. As if she was trying to make him face the fact.

"Later," Wesley hissed through his teeth. The word was going around and around in his head like a mantra. "Look out there and tell me what you see." His voice had taken on a commanding tone.

Eve sighed and turned to look through the cover. She saw a dimly light, but empty room. It appeared to be a weapons room. She noticed Wesley's trusty gun's on a table. Her own, much smaller pistol next to it.

"Wesley," Eve tried once again, "you're blind. We have to talk about how we're going to deal with this. This is a huge setback in what ever escape plan we might come up with." 

Eve also knew that Wesley would have to depend on her now to get them out. She didn't like that idea. Not that she would leave the ex-watcher behind, but the fact that he had to depend on her made her feel un-easy. She smirked slowly when a thought struck her. 'He has to know he only has me to depend on. He has to *really* hate that.'

"I'm only going to tell you once more Eve," Wesley said. He had moved forward and his fingers were laced through the cover. He was pulling at it with all his might, which granted, wasn't that much at the moment. Wesley could feel a lot of his muscles screaming in protest. He turned briefly to look at Eve. "We will discus this *later*." His voice was threatening, as if she was going to regret it, if she ever brought up the subject again.

'Or what,' Eve thought. She watched as Wesley tried to pull out the cover. She was a bit amazed frankly. She knew that the man could be a cold and emotionless bastard if needed be. After all, she had seen or heard about him make fatal decisions, without hesitation. But it turned out Wesley was also a stubborn bastard. Actually now that she thought about it, she wasn't that surprised at all.

A metallic clang jerked her out of her thoughts. Wesley had gotten the cover out and was looking out the hole. 'Force of habit,' Eve thought, since Wesley couldn't see one freaking thing.

She crawled toward him to take a look herself. It wasn't far down. "It's a low jump," she told Wesley. She was already moving out the hole and on the ground with a low thud. "Come on down Mr. Wyndham-Pryce," She whispered. She sounded like a quizmaster. A very smug quizmaster.

Wesley could hear the smugness in her voice. Good lord, how he hated this. He hated being depended on anyone. But to be completely and utterly dependant on Eve? That was a little too much. 

He carefully grabbed the ledge and lowered himself down. He couldn't feel any ground underneath his feet. A small surge of fear went though him, accompanied with thoughts of Eve pulling away a table so he would plunge down to a certain death. 

Wesley had to calm himself down. Of course there was no table, he would have heard it if Eve moved something. _Stop being so paranoid!_ he berated himself. Wesley let go of the ledge and only dropped down a few inches. He couldn't suppress a sigh of relief that he was safely on the ground. Brushing off his hands, he turned into the direction that he had last heard Eve.

"You said this was a weapons room?" he asked her. He started to move around, using his hands as eye replacements. He would feel much better when he had a weapon to use. Bumping into something, Wesley's hands shot forward to feel what it could be. A smile crept up his face when he felt something familiar. His guns. He picked them up, checked them out with expertise and put them in their appropriate place inside his jacket.

Eve watched all this with some comprehension. She had pocketed her own pistol and grabbed a hold of a small sword. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Wesley pick up a small crossbow. She was a bit impressed as she watched him load it, but still. "Wesley, are you sure it's wise or safe to carry that around at the moment?"

"I don't see why not," Wesley said gruffly, then cringed when he heard what he had said.

Eve let out an exasperated sigh. "Bats can see more then you can. I wouldn't want you to trip or whatever and shoot someone by accident. Like say....me."

"Why don't you just trust your phenomenal good luck," Wesley said as he slung the crossbow on his back. "I'll trust on my weapon skills." He trusted a weapon more then any kind of luck. After all, luck was going to run out at some point. He knew that from experience.

Eve blinked. So Wesley was a cocky bastard as well. "I'll just make sure to stay out of your way," she said. Only she couldn't; she had to guide him. Sighing, she carefully opened the door and peered outside. Nothing, empty hallway. Good. Perfect.

Turning around she grabbed Wesley's hand. She grinned when she heard Wesley make a startled noise and jerk away his hand. "What are you doing Eve!" he hissed.

"Getting the hell out of here," Eve said. "Now give me your hand. Unless you *want* to get lost." She looked at Wesley and was startled to see no expression whatsoever in his eyes. It was then she noticed that Wesley's eyes had done a lot of talking for him. Even if his face and body spoke one way, there was always some emotion in the eyes. Now they were empty, lost.

Eve reached out again to grab his hand and was pleased to see that this time he didn't pull away. They moved out of the room slowly and silently. Looking over her shoulder, Eve noticed that Wesley was using the wall as a guide with his other hand.

As silent as they could, they weaved their way through several brightly lit hallways, staying in the shadows. They walked for what seemed like hours when a sound drew their attention.

Eve looked carefully around the corner, when suddenly she was grabbed by the throat and was yanked around said corner. Her hand was ripped out of Wesley's. She looked up into the bright, violet eyes of a demon. She recognized the species right away.

"Stilchlok Demon!" she managed with a strangled shout toward Wesley. She placed a well-aimed kick and was rewarded when the demon screamed in pain and dropped her. Eve drew her sword and took on a fighting stance, inching back toward Wesley. She had no fighting skills; she had no chance.

Wesley's instincts were working on overdrive. The crossbow was in his hand before he knew what was happening. He only had sounds to concentrate on. He heard the struggle between Eve and the Stilchlok demon. Loading his crossbow and sending up a small prayer to every higher being he knew, Wesley aimed toward the sounds. "Eve get down!" he shouted, hoping that Eve had the common sense to do what he told her to. He shot the crossbow and heard the arrow hit his mark, followed by a loud thud as the target hit the ground.

Time, suddenly, seemed to move slowly. Wesley didn't know whom he had hit. "Eve?" he asked with an uncertain voice. He received no answer. "Eve!" he shouted again, this time his voice held some fear in it. Whether it was fear for himself or Eve, he did not know. Maybe both.

The eerie silence lingered on. All Wesley could hear was the ragged breathing of someone and the smell of blood in the air. "Eve!" he tried again.


	5. Part  5

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

Fred hung up the phone feeling more than a little hopeful. She and her team had gone through the garage with a fine tooth comb, as she had promised. Unfortunately, there had been no results, at least no useful ones.

"Good news?" Knox asked.

Turning, Fred looked at Knox. "That was Charles asking if I would come to Angel's office. He might have a lead on Wesley's whereabouts," she told him cheerfully. "Oh, and Eve's off course," she added as an afterthought.

"Hey, that's great news," Knox said with less enthusiasm. He kept smiling at her, even though it was a fake smile. He thought she was thinking far too much about Mr. Wyndham-Pryce as it was. 

"Yeah. So I'm off. If anyone needs me I'll be in Angel's office." Fred quickly grabbed some papers with the results she had found in the garage and made her way out of the office.

"Sure thing," Knox assured her. He watched as she left the office. He wasn't worried about his romantic chances with his department head.

Knox knew, as did everyone at Wolfram and Hart, that Mr. Wyndham-Pryce's interests were with a certain vampire, two certain vampires to be exact. _Ah well, to each his own,_ he thought. Pursing his lips together thoughtfully, he made his way out of the office as well.

"Fredikins! Wait up!"

Fred looked around and waited until Lorne had caught up with her. "Gunn called you too?" 

"Yes, and that's a good thing too. I was getting desperately nowhere with my informants," Lorne said with a grimace. He was feeling so helpless. "Add to it that this entire case is giving me bad vibes..." He let the sentence hang in the air, shivering dramatically.

"What do you mean?" Fred wanted to know.

"I don't know sweetie, I just have a bad feeling. Something is terribly not right, and I get the feeling that someone we know is involved," Lorne said waving his hands about. "It's just a vibe I get, and I'm not liking it one bit."

Fred nodded in understanding. She too had a feeling that this was an inside job. Whether or not this was some one she actually knew, she didn't know. After all, there were a lot of drones at Wolfram and Hart, and she didn't know most of them.

When they both walked into Angel's office, neither of them missed the flash of disappointment that went over the face of both vampires. Angel was pacing again, and Spike was standing in the corner smoking a cigarette. Lorne thought he was doing a fairly good impression of Angel in brood mode.

"Oh," Angel said, "it's you. I thought it might be Gunn. What's keeping him," he asked to the room in general.

"Sorry," Fred ducked her head, "I was kinda hoping he'd be here already."

At that moment, the door opened again, and Gunn strode in. He had some papers in his hands and was looking grim. "We've got a lead people," he said.

Spike crushed out his cigarette and made his way over, so he wouldn't miss a thing. "Let's hear it."

Gunn sat down behind the conference table and spread the papers out in front of him. "This was done with help from the inside," he started, catching each person's eye. 

They all nodded. All of them had been thinking the same thing; only now they had it confirmed. 

"We don't know who yet, but it's only a matter of time before we find that out," Gunn continued. "For now we have more important matters at hand."

"What could be more important then getting this spy," Angel wanted to know. He was furious. Just as the rest, he had been suspicious about this and had thought it to be an inside job. Now that his fears were confirmed, he wanted to go out and hit someone. 

"Yeah," Spike agreed, "I say we go out and question each and everyone here. Maybe bash a few head together." He was already making his way over to the weapons cabinet.

"Spike, Angel, calm down," Fred urged them. "You're forgetting that Charles has some more news let's hear what it is alright?" She looked over at Gunn and gestured for him to continue.

Angel and Spike grudgingly sat down again, though their body language spoke clearly. If the news wasn't important in their opinion, they'd go out and bash some Wolfram & Hart heads together.

"As I was saying," Gunn continued, looking at both Angel and Spike, "We have another lead. The mystics were able to pick up traces of both Wesley and Eve."

Gunn held up his hand to forestall any further interruptions. The longer they were sitting here asking stupid questions, the longer it would take for them to go out and rescue Wesley. And Eve, he added to himself.

"It would appear they are in an old suburb just outside Los Angeles. In a building that was once used as a prison. It was build somewhere in the 1800. and the last time it was used as such was in the late 1940s and 50s."

"I know the place," Angel said. "Let's mount up and get our boy back." This last thing was mostly directed at Spike. 

Glancing over at Spike, Angel saw that the other vampire was at the weapons cabinet again. He was going through several assorted weapons. 

"Wait up Angelcakes," Lorne said. "We can't just go over there and barge in; we need an attack plan. Maybe the mystics picked up something else?" At this, he looked over at Gunn.

"Nope, just that they were in that building; that's all," Gunn told them. "But Lorne's right, we need a plan. You know that English would say the same if he were here," he tried.

"We got a plan," Spike told them. "We go in, kill everyone that gets in our way, get Wes, and go out." _Simple but effective plan,_ Spike thought, while he glanced over at Angel, as if seeking approval. The other vampire nodded his consent.

"What are we waiting for. Let's go," another voice suddenly cut in. This was accompanied by the sound of a gun being loaded

They all looked around to see Fred cock a shotgun, looking grim. "I'm all for Spike's plan," she said. "Well minus the killing everyone," she added hesitantly. "We need to get Wes back, and we need to do it now. I just know it," she told them. "....And Eve," she added, making a face at the fact that she had again, forgotten about the woman.

Lorne and Gunn looked at each other and shrugged. They both thought the same thing. If you can't beat them, you might as well join them. Going over to the cabinet they each picked out their favorite weapon and moved out with the others. 

"Good luck guys!" Harmony yelled after them, holding both thumbs up. _Who ever they would find there that was not Wesley would be in big, big trouble. Oh and who was not Eve,_ she added as an afterthought.


	6. Part  6

**Disclaimer:** The boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

"Eve!" Wesley's panicked voice came. He had lowered himself on his knees and hands and was crawling toward the ragged breathing he could hear. One hand hovering forward to feel his way around. His heart jumped when he heard some one groan with a voice that sounded too high pitched to be the demon.

"Get it off me," Eve moaned. She had been smashed by the demon's body, and it was now pinning her to the floor. She dropped to the floor the moment she heard Wesley shouting that she should. 

Then everything happened in slow motion. Eve watched as the arrowed drilled its way into the demon's eye and then the body rushed at her with such speed, she couldn't get away.

The air was pushed out of her lungs and stars exploded before her eyes. It took a few moments before she had gathered her wits again. In fact, it was the panic in Wesley's voice that shook her back to reality.

Eve watched as Wesley crawled closer to her. Only calling out to him, when he seemed to drift in the wrong direction. It wasn't long before he had reached her.

"You hit the bull's-eye," she told Wesley. "Or demon's eye in this case. But the damn thing fell on me. I can't get him off me by myself."

Wesley's hands made contact with the demon, and Eve's voice told him where she was located. He moved his hands in position and started to push. "This might go a little faster if I had some help," he said sarcastically.

Using whatever leverage she had, Eve pushed and moments later, a loud thud signaled her freedom. She quickly stood up and did a mental check for injuries, she couldn't find any. Though her cloths were a total goner. And she had already lost her pumps. Oh well, plenty more where those came from.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked softly. She had only told him that he had hit the demon, and he let himself feel briefly proud about that, but not if she herself had been injured.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The thing just knocked the wind out of me that's all." Eve looked around to see if the fight had caught anyone else's attention. So far, so good it seemed. "We better move on out; we don't know who or what else is around." She grabbed Wesley's hand again.

Wesley nodded and didn't jerk away when he felt her hand grab hold of his. The sooner they were out of this hellhole the better. Plus, dealing with escaping left him no room to ponder about any other emergencies.

They had not even taken two steps when a voice from behind haltered their escape. "You killed brother," the voice grumbled.

Whirling around, Eve saw another Stilchlok Demon, flanked on either side by two men. Who appeared to be human. "Another Stilchlok and two guys," she whispered at Wesley; her grip on his hand tightening. 

Wesley tilted his head as he listened to the sounds the newcomers were making. Hoping, against better judgment, that there might be a way to outrun them or maybe use his guns.

"You said they couldn't escape; you blinded the man," a new voice came. 

"He is blind," a second much calmer voice spoke. Wesley thought it sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "It seems we have overestimated our guests." The man tutted as he saw Wesley's hand move slowly toward the inside of his jacket. "Now, now, none of that Mr. Pryce. Un-arm them," he told the other guy.

Eve narrowed her eyes at the men. She didn't recognize the first man, but the second one looked familiar. She had seen him at Wolfram & Hart on occasion. He was one of the more difficult clients, who had raised hell when he found out that Angel and Co. had taken over the firm. He was a warlock of some kind and obviously in charge.

Both Eve and Wesley could only stand there helplessly as they were disarmed. The guy even found the small pistol Eve had hidden. "I'm taking the entire coat," the man's slippery voice said as he pulled off Wesley's jacket. "You can hide just about anything in there for all we know."

"He killed brother!," the agitated voice of the demon could be heard again.

The other two men ignored him. "Did you hear back from our informant yet?" the man in charge asked.

"Yeah," the other man answered, "he said they had a lead, and they mentioned this building." The smugness was clear in his voice.

"Good, they took the bait. Everything's ready?"

"Yup, everyone's in position and knows what to do. Those do-gooders won't get out of here alive. They'll never know what hit them"

"Good, good," the leader nodded. "Put those two in the meat locker for now. They're the back-up plan." He waved his hands in an arrogant gesture at Eve and Wesley, turned around and left

"They killed brother," The demon came again. This was quickly followed by a heated argument with the other man who had stayed behind.

Wesley's mind was racing. His lovers and his friends were walking right into a trap. Right into certain death. They needed to be warned. He was slowing the flight out of the building down. He knew what to do. Eve needed to get the hell out alone and warn them.

She felt Wesley let go of her hand and then watched as he launched forward. Knocking the man into the demon, sprawling the three of them into a heap on the floor. Eve took her chance and ran for the door.

Wesley knew he had _no_ chance; but he took every opportunity he could to give Eve the time to get away. The fight was short and, on Wesley's side, pretty useless. He could only focus on sounds and with the echo in the room, he was getting confused. He was held down by the demon before he knew it.

"Throw him in the locker. I'm going after the girl," the man fumed. This was followed by the sound of his footsteps as he ran after Eve.

The demon roughly dragged Wesley with him down several hallways. Wesley heard a door open and then was violently thrown inside a room. Presumably the meat locker. His face connected hard with one of the walls, and he could feel his ribs protest loudly at the impact. He felt dizzy for a moment and tried to grab hold of something to steady himself. A sucking motion in his ears signaled that the door was closed.

The demon looked at the closed door. " _He_ killed brother," the Stilchlok echoed his earlier complaints. 

He gazed at the temperature controls for the meat locker. A nasty grin slowly appeared on his face as he reached out and turned the knob all the way up. _Humans were so fragile, it wouldn't take long before the murderer of brother would be dead as well, frozen to death,_ the demon thought. "A life for a life," the demon told himself. He nodding, before he too, turned to go look for the Eve.


	7. Part  7

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

She was running; she had to get out and fast. Throwing open the door, Eve ran out of the building. She had thrown the left door to get her pursuers off track. Then, she had ran to the door on the right side.

The gravel on the street cut through the flesh of her feet. The nylon stockings were torn into big holes. Eve glanced over her shoulder to see if someone was following her. She had to get back to Wolfram & Hart to warn Angel and the others. But more importantly to get Wesley out. 

Eve was relieved to see that they had fallen for her little trick, but before she was able to look forward again she ran into a solid wall. The impact was so jarring that she landed in a heap on the floor. Looking up she saw that she had run into a solid wall of Angel.

An Angel that looked at her stunned. Eve could only look back, her mouth opening and closing, but nothing coming out. What if they thought she had something to do with Wesley's disappearance? She'd be dead meat for sure. And if she was dead, so would Wes and, inadvertently, the others.

Eve jumped back on her feet before Angel had the chance to say anything. "Don't go in. It's a trap!" she shouted. Holding up her hands, to stop them from going further. As if, she would be able to do so.

Angel looked at her confused. The picture Eve made sure was a sight to behold. The normal impeccable woman, looked dirty, worn. Torn clothing, no shoes, dirty streaks over her face, her hair a mess. 

"Eve?" a tentative voice came from behind Angel. Fred carefully peered over his shoulder.

"Fred!" Eve said, running up toward the woman. Fred would keep her head clear. Eve didn't feel threatened by Fred. "It's a trap. They know you're coming. Wesley distracted them for me to get out to warn you," Eve quickly blurted out to Fred.

"How's Wesley? _where_ is Wes?" Spike wanted to know. He grabbed Eve by the shoulders and shook her. "Well? Answer me!"

"He's fine more or less, but he'll be dead if we stay here and waste time," Eve clamped her teeth together. Spike was shaking her so hard that it rattled her teeth.

"Spike calm down. She's right," Lorne said. He put his hand on Spike's shoulder. It had the desired effect. Spike let go of Eve and glanced over at Angel.

Angel walked over to Eve, who by now had been put into a truck by Fred. A warm blanket wrapped around her. "Tell us what you know," Angel commanded.

Eve looked up at Angel. "Like I said. It's a trap; they deliberately kidnapped Wesley to bring you here. They have someone on the inside who keeps track of your every move. The building's swamped with whatever they need to take you out."

"Damn," Angel cursed. He dragged his hand over his face. "Do you know where they keep Wes?"

"They mentioned a meat-locker."

"Gunn," Angel called his friend, but Gunn was already on the case. Together with Spike, he bowed over a map with blueprints of the building. "Only one meat locker and it's here," he said putting his finger on the map.

"Right. What's the plan." Spike wanted to know. He was still thought his plan would work the best. Go in, kill, get Wes and go out. But if that would mean he and his friends would walk into a trap, he knew that he had to adjust his plan.

"I have the perfect plan my sweeties," Lorne said looking up from the blueprints. 

The group looked at him expectantly. Lorne coming up with a battle plan? Wonders didn't seem to cease today.

"It's really simple. Spike and Angel go in via the sewer access, and get out our English Crumpet." Spike and Angel nodded their agreement. "Meanwhile Gunn, here, will call in a couple of assault teams, make sure you make a lot of waves. The informant's sure to hear it. That's what the baddies in there will look for. By the time Angel and Spike come back with Wes, the assault teams attack." Lorne finished and looked at the group triumphantly. "Eve? Where are you going?"

Eve was making her way on wobbly legs, over to where Angel and Spike stood ready to move out. "I'm going with them," she said resolutely.

Both Vampires blinked in surprise. That was unexpected. Was this the same Eve they all hated and loathed?

"Look," Eve said holding up her chin, "Wes saved me more then once in there, I'm going in."

"Eve," Fred's soft voice came. "Look at you. You can hardly stand. You'll only be in the way and slow them down." She walked over to where Eve stood and started to steer the woman back to the truck.

Eve visibly deflated. Fred was right of course, but she felt useless. She had to do something.

"You did okay bint," Spike told her. "I mean Eve," he quickly corrected himself. "You told us where to find Wes, and you told us about the trap. You did okay." He nodded at her, his face showing some respect for the woman.

Eve nodded back. "Alright, what are you waiting for? Get Wes back before he gets himself in more trouble."

~*~*~*~

It was bloody cold. Wesley wished he still had his jacket. Huddled up in the corner, legs drawn up to his check, he hugged himself trying to keep warm.

"Sodding demon," he muttered through numb lips. He couldn't feel his hands or his feet anymore. He hoped Eve had made her way out and help was on the way. Fast. Eve would help him; she had to. She was going to get Angel and Spike, and they would come for him.

He was so cold, so cold. He was sure that if he touched his nose, it would fall right off.  
He dropped his head on his knees and waited. He didn't even have the energy to shiver anymore. Moving hurt. Everything hurt. 

And he was still surrounded by black. But he wasn't thinking about that. It was easier to think about the cold. The freezing cold surrounded him too, but in a different way. A way he could almost touch and certainly feel. He couldn't touch the darkness. He didn't _want_ to touch the darkness.

And he was dreaming too. The voices of Spike and Angel he heard almost seemed real. The touch that came, felt even more real.

He raised his head with some effort to see both Spike and Angel standing before him, looking obviously worried. Or did he? No, it was still dark. But he knew they were there, even before they had called out his name several times. He could feel them, smell them, it was...strange. He wanted to say something, anything. But his lips wouldn't move, they were numb.

Spike took off his duster and wrapped it around Wesley. "He's bloody frozen," he hissed looking at Angel worriedly.

Wesley took in the scent of the coat wrapped around him. It smelled of pure Spike. "Spike?" he managed to mumble. "Angel? You're....real?"

"Yeah Wes, we're real," Angel said, planting a kiss on Wesley's forehead. "We're gonna get you out." Bending he picked up Wesley as if he weighed nothing. "Spike," Angel nodded toward the other vampire.

Spike arranged his coat closer around Wes, giving him an encouraging smile. He was pleased to see that Wes tried to smile back. He then made his way out the door and played lookout.

Wesley felt safe in Angel's arms. He closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to the vampire, as close as he could. Combined with the scent of Spike's coat, he felt he could take on the world. Everything would be alright.

Gently cradling Wesley to his chest, Angel followed Spike out. Within moments, they were back in the sewers. When they felt they were at a safe distance, Spike took out a walkie-talkie.

"Gunn? We got Wes. Time for stage two."

"Gotcha," Gunn's voice came back. 

Angel and Spike made their way though the sewers, while they could hear gunfire and screams above them. The tricksters were being tricked themselves. They had no doubt that Gunn was going to make sure each and every one of them were going to pay. For now, they both had a far more important matter to take care of.


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

Something was wrong, very wrong Angel knew. It wasn't the fact that Wesley hadn't said a word since they got him out of the meatlocker; it wasn't the fact that Wesley was clinging to him as if his life depended on it. It wasn't any of those things; those were understandable reactions. But something was wrong, terribly wrong, and he didn't know what.

Angel stopped before the W&H ambulance in which Fred and Eve were waiting. Spike hopped into the ambulance, lifting Wesley out of Angel's arms to put him on the bed inside the car. Fred immediately started to give orders to the paramedics.

Spike reluctantly got out of the car. He didn't want to, but the paramedics couldn't do their job when they couldn't move. He hovered near by, quietly touching Angel. Wes was going to be fine; he was just a bit frozen and maybe some minor injuries. Neither vampire had smelled a lot of blood-loss. But something odd was still nagging in the back of Spike's mind. Something was wrong.

"We're going to the hospital now guys," Fred told them. "You can follow us with the car." 

"Take him to the Wolfram and Hart and get him patched up," Angel ordered. "Keep an eye on him at all times." He noticed Eve wincing from the corner of his eyes. He turned to look at her strangely. "What?" Angel demanded. He was waiting for her to mouth off some smart remark again, but what she did say he didn't expect.

"You don't know do you," Eve said. It wasn't a question. She looked at both Spike and Angel and then glanced at Wesley on the bed. "He's blind," she said softly, "blinder then a bat." She looked back at both vampires with some sympathy.

Both vampires froze. Both feeling the need to take unneeded calming breaths. They had been ready for almost anything, but this? This was not one of the scenario's that had gone through their minds.

Then they also knew, what they should have noticed in the first place. The eyes, when they were open, had been empty. Those bright blue eyes; - usually spoke volumes; were able to shoot fire; and were able to stop them both from foolish moves with just one glance,- had been hollow, void of any and all emotions.

It hit them like a ton of bricks. Wesley being blind meant that he wouldn't be able to drool over his beloved books; meant that he couldn't just watch people; meant that he couldn't .....be a Watcher. Even though Wesley kept adding 'ex' to the title, both Spike and Angel knew that it was still what he had always been and always would be: a Watcher.

Fred looked shocked. "We'll get him over to Wolfram and Hart ASAP. There has to be some reason for this. We'll find it; we'll fix it," she consciously rambled. But she had no idea what else to do. 

Spike nodded numbly and stood by as Angel closed the doors silently. They watched the ambulance drive away and looked at each other. Without saying a word, they both got in Angel's car and drove after the ambulance.

~*~*~*~

"Look broody buns, just stay in the office where Fred can find you if she has any news. You're not helping by standing around in the lab lurking and scaring everyone with the hovering," Lorne said. "And yes, I do mean you both!"

Spike looked slightly offended by the suggestion. "I don't brood," he sulked. 

"No, but you lurk," Lorne pointed out. "There's nothing you can do, unless you both want to help hold instruments for Fred. Besides both of you are making everyone nervous, and that means they can't do their job right. Which in return means that they can't help Wes," Lorne reasoned.

He had dragged both Spike and Angel away from the lab with some effort. And now it took him even more effort to keep them away from the lab and in Angel's office, where they could do the least damage.

"But there has to be something we can do dammit!" Angel slammed his fist on his desk. He hated not being able to do something, _anything_.

As Angel's fist slammed down on the desk, Gunn walked in and looked startled. Lorne had called in to bring him up to speed with what had happened. "I'm sure Fred's doing everything she can," he said. He nodded to Eve who was sitting quietly in a chair, looking much better now that she had changed her clothing.

"He's in denial," Eve said softly.

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt," Harmony piped in cheerfully, putting two mugs of blood on the desk. She looked up as everyone in the room gave her a strange looks. "What?"

Angel wiped his hand over his face. "Harm, don't you have something to do. Uh like, make sure my archive is in working order...or....something." He knew was talking nonsense, but anything to get Harmony out of here before he staked her.

Harmony nodded happily. "Righty-ho boss," she chirped and walked out of the office.

"We've got some of those guys alive," Gunn reported, "The leader and a few others are downstairs in the basement. We're gonna put the thumbscrews on them later to find out who the informant is." He turned to look at Eve. "What do you mean he's in denial?" he asked without pausing.

"In denial," Eve said, rubbing her temple tiredly, "as in he's not dealing. The entire time we were in there he didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to deal with it. He kept saying 'later'." She stood up. "Look if you don't mind," she turned to look at Angel, "it's been a long few days; I'd like to go home and catch some sleep."

"Yeah okay," Angel nodded. He wasn't really listening; his thoughts were elsewhere, or rather with someone else. It would be a typical Wes reaction, no reaction at all, deny everything.

Eve walked out of the office, almost bumping into Fred. Both women nodded at each other before they went their own ways again.

Spike jumped from the desk he was sitting on. "How is he? Did you find out anything? Is he going to be okay?" he fired his questions at Fred.

Fred dropped herself in a chair. "Physically he's fine," she told them. "We bandaged his ribs, stitched him up, and all that."

"But...?" Gunn asked, "I feel a 'but' coming?"

"But," Fred said, "he won't let us do any tests concerning his eyesight." She ducked her head, not daring to look at anyone. "He told us he was fine and he just need some rest. He's in his apartment now."

"What?" Spike almost yelled, scaring Fred in the process. She scooted further back in her chair, attempting to escape his fury. 

Gunn place himself between Fred and the vampire. "Spike!" he shouted. "It's not her fault," he added more calmly.

"Sorry," Spike mumbled, giving Fred an apologetic look. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he just felt so helpless, and he *hated* that feeling.

"It's okay Spike," Fred smiled shyly at him. "I know you're just worried."

"Denial," Lorne said. Wesley was a master when it came to denying things. _But this was taking things to the extreme,_ he thought.

"Denial," Angel echoed. The typical Wes reaction wasn't going to work this time.

"He's in his apartment?" he asked Fred for conformation.

"Yes, that's where I left him. I took him to his apartment upstairs and he practically threw me out insisting that he was fine and just needed some sleep," she shrugged. "He was very insisant."

"Right," Spike said catching Angel's eye. "We're going over there."

"Keep us posted," Gunn said. "I'll be in the basements if anyone needs me," he added grimly. He stood up and followed the two Vampires out of the office.

Fred and Lorne looked at each other. "Well I don't know about you Fredikins, but I could do with a seabreeze,"

"I'll take one too," Fred sighed.

~*~*~*~

It was dark, so dark. Had he been a bad boy? Had he done something wrong? Wesley couldn't remember; he didn't know why his father had put him in the closet again. He was confused, because the closet was different this time. Larger, with different things in it. But still, it was dark, and he was afraid.

Wesley stood in the middle of his apartment; his hands forward to feel his way around. "Father?" he whispered, "please let me out; I'll promise to be good."

He bumped into something. Falling on his knees he held out his hands to feel it. It appeared to be a table of some sort. A glass table. But what was a table doing in the closet? 

Apartment! He wasn't in a closet; he was in his apartment. But why was it so dark then?

And then it suddenly hit him. He was blind. He was going to be locked inside his own personal, dark closet forever. "Hello darkness my old friend," he giggled hysterically. Then the sobs came. "No," Wesley whispered. "No!" he shouted. No!"

~*~*~*~

Spike and Angel stood before Wesley's door. They could smell Wesley inside, but they weren't sure if they should go in. Since Wesley had been so insistent with Fred. But on the other hand, they weren't Fred. They were more then just Wesley's friends; they were his lovers.

"So, are we going in or not," Spike wanted to know.

"I'm not sure?" Angel said, his hand hovering near the doorknob. 

Suddenly they heard Wesley shouting, "No!" several times, followed by the sound of shattering glass.

Before they knew it, both Spike and Angel were inside the apartment. The sight that greeted them would haunt their dreams for some time.

Wesley had smashed his fists through the glass table. His face was a mass of emotions, fury, fear, confusion. Smashing his fists on the glass over and over again, while he was crying. Spike and Angel could make out some words between the sobs.

Angel was behind Wesley within seconds, holding onto his arms tightly. "We're here Wes. Don't worry; we're here," he said, but feeling the need to say something. With one arm, he held Wesley's arms at his side, while the other hand soothingly brushed through the man's hair.

Spike came running out of the bathroom with two towels. He wrapped them around Wesley's hands to stop the bleeding. He then wrapped his own arms around Wes awkwardly, making sure not to nudge away Angel. He too started to murmur meaningless words as well.

Wesley pressed his back into Angel's chest and dropped his head on Spike's shoulder. He couldn't seem to stop crying. "Why? Why?" he sobbed over and over again, banging his bloodied fists against Spike's chest weakly.

Neither Spike nor Angel had any answers. All they could do was hold on tight and promise never to let go, never to let Wesley fall. Silent tears rolled down their cheeks as well. And for once, they didn't care; they weren't hiding them. They just looked at each other, feeling the others helplessness.

_Denial is no longer just river in Egypt,_ Spike thought wryly as he and Angel held onto Wesley, waiting for the other man to calm down. However long that might take.


	9. Part  9

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

Charles Gunn watched the man who sat across the table from him. Eve was standing in the corner, watching them. "So," Gunn started, his voice ice-cold, "do you still insist on not knowing who the informant inside Wolfram & Hart is?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the man said.

"Mr. Jones," Gunn faught the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious false name, "you do realize that we have ways to make you talk."

Mr. Jones sat back in his chair, with a very smug look on his face. "You don't scare me," he huffed. "Everyone knows what the new management's like." He crossed his arms and looked Gunn straight in the eyes.

Eve appeared behind Gunn's shoulder. "Be that as it may, _Mr. Jones_.” She did not hold back, the contempt clearly written on her face. "The new management has a line, and you just crossed that line." She moved further, until she was standing behind Jones.

"So whatcha going to do about that," Jones said. He turned to look at Eve. "All you got is attempted abduction." The smug smirk never left his face. "And you can't even prove that. You and that guy might have been trespassing my building."

Eve caught Gunn's eye for a moment before turning back to look at Jones again. "I think you underestimate the new management," Eve said. She watched with satisfaction as the smirk on Jones' faces turned into a painful grimace and the cracking of bone could be heard.

Jones whirled around in his chair. He blinked back the tears of pain and looked at Gunn with fear.

Gunn, his hand still wrapped around Jones' finger, stared coldly back. He had taken the man middle finger and had bent it all the way back. He wondered for a moment, if he should be worried that doing so felt good. Damn good.

"You messed around with family, Jones," Gunn grated, slowly releasing the finger. "I don't take kindly to that. In fact, you could say that it makes me down right hostile." Gunn never looked away from Jones. His ice-cold eyes boring into Jones'. The other man shifted in his chair nervously.

"Now how about that talk?" Eve asked from behind Jones.

"And what if I don't talk?" Jones said with a quivery voice.

Eve leaned forward until she was next to the mans ear. "Well," she said calmly, "we could let two certain vampires talk to you instead of us. And trust me Mr. *Jones*," Eve moved to the other side of the man, "We're peanuts compared to them. What they might do to you." She gave him an insincere smile. "I think you know, since you are all too aware about just *who* you messed with."

Gunn's fingers started to wrap themselves around a new target. "What's it going be Mr. Jones?"

Jones jerked back his hand and held it to his chest. "Alright!" he shouted hysterically. "Alright! I'll talk!"

Gunn and Eve looked at each other in silent triumph. But neither of them could quite suppress a feeling of disappointment that the man had been so easy to break.

~*~*~*~

Angel laced his fingers together and looked from Gunn to Eve. "And he's telling the truth?"

Gunn nodded as did Eve. "No way would he be lying," Gunn said.

"The mystics would have noticed it as well," Eve added.

Angel closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Fred and Lorne. They both looked shocked. "Right, any ideas on how we're going to handle this?" 

"Yeah," Gunn said. "But don't worry about it, we got it all under control." He glanced over at Fred.

Fred visibly swallowed but nodded. She put on a brave smile. "We'll take care of it Angel," she said softly.

"How is Wes doing?" Lorne wanted to know. He had been as shocked as the rest of them when he had heard who the informant was. The guy had been just as responsible for what had been done to Wesley, as the actual culprits.

Angel pushed his hand through his hair. "He's...not good." He sighed. "Wes...he panics when ever Spike or myself aren't in hearing distance. He cries; he's angry a lot, but most of the time he just sits there and doesn't do anything." Angel shrugged helplessly. "Just sits there and stares. Spike and I have to do everything for him. Remind him to eat, shower...everything." Angel looked at them. "That's why...why...Spike's not here; we didn't want to leave Wes alone."

Fred looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Angel," she whispered.

"It's not your fault Fred," Angel said. 

Fred only nodded. She stood up brusquely. "Let's get this over with Charles."

"I'm going back upstairs. Let me know when it's been taken care of," Angel said.

Gunn nodded and followed Fred out of the office with Eve right on his heels.

"What a mess," Lorne sighed. "What a mess."

~*~*~*~

"So the guy finally squealed on the informant?" Knox looked over at Fred who was packing up some things.

"Yup, and now we're going to catch him." Fred said. She looked up and smiled at Knox.

"Did this Jones say why he did that thing? you know abduct Pryce?" Knox asked.

"He said something about putting one over the new management," Fred explained, stuffing some last items in her backpack. "And that since he was sleeping with two vampires he was asking for it anyway."

"I can understand that," Knox mumbled behind his hand.

"What was that?" Fred asked, giving Knox a dazzling smile.

"Oh nothing," Knox said, smiling back, "just, good luck and I hope you catch this informant."

"I don't think that's what you said," Fred said, the smile freezing on her face. "Let me tell you what _I don't_ understand."

"Fred," Knox began, but froze when a gun was suddenly pointed at him. Held by Fred.

"Shut up," she hissed. "You don't get to talk." A tear was rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. 

"What I don't understand is how I could have fallen for your lies. I really liked you. I cared for you!" Fred was screaming by now, the gun still pointed toward Knox. "I think..." She angrily wiped away some more tears, jerking her chin up higher. "I was falling in love with you," she whispered. 

"Fred...Winifred," Knox tried again.

"I don't understand," Fred said softly. "How? Why? How could you do this? To us? To Wes? Why?" She steadily trained the gun toward him. "I trusted you!" she cried.

Knox held his hands up in surrender. Suddenly his hands moved fast, pulling down a rack of test tubes. Taking advantage of Fred's confusion he made a run for it.

He raced to the door, but had to make a swift turn. The door was blocked by Gunn. A very pissed off Gunn, wielding his hubcap axe. Knox made a mad dash for the other door, only to stop short in his tracks. Eve emerged from the other door, pointing a shotgun at him. He quickly whirled around to see Fred and Gunn advancing on him.

"Fred..." Knox tried again. He gave Fred his most charming smile. "Fred, this is all a misunderstanding. I can explain."

"No.More.Lies," Fred said through gritted teeth. "I'm done listening to your lies." She pulled the safety of her gun." _Nobody_ messes with my family." She pointed the gun at Knox with a shaky hand.

Knox palled visibly, backing away from her. "Fred! Don't! Look we can talk about this!"

Fred couldn't focus through her tears as she pointed the gun at Knox. She had trusted him; she had begun to fall in love with him. She hated him. She watched as a hand came into her view and gently took the gun from her own numb hands.

She looked up to find Eve handing the weapon over to Gunn. "I...I..." Fred tried, but nothing came out. 

"I know," Eve whispered; she wrapped one arm awkwardly around Fred. When the other woman burst out in tears, she wrapped both arms around the trembling body.

Gunn grabbed Knox, shaking him a few times. Just because it made him feel better. The man had hurt more then one of his friends with just one action. He dragged a pale looking Knox out of the room. "I think we have a room for you somewhere downstairs," Gunn smiled at the man. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "Maybe even one with a view."

While he walked away, dragging a hardly struggling Knox with him, Gunn could still hear Fred's sobs and Eve's soft consoling whispers. He knew Fred would be alright after some time. She would be down for a while, but then she'd be okay. Because she had family and she would let her family help her, let them in. Gunn wished he could say the same thing about Wesley.


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

"You're ready for your shower then luv?" Spike looked over to where Wesley sat on the couch. Still in his pajamas. Just sitting there.

Wesley shrugged. "Sure," he said. His voice dull, empty, sad. And a lot of other words Spike couldn't think of at the moment. Didn't want to think of. 

Spike sighed. Angel had already gone downstairs. Doing his job, being the CEO of Wolfram & Hart. He knew the other vampire hated leaving Wes, but there was no other way. They did make sure to never leave Wes alone. Now, several months later, Spike was beginning to question the wisdom of this decision.

Since the incident, Wesley had sunk deeper and deeper in despair. He either wanted to do things by himself, throwing a tantrum when they wouldn't let him, or he would just sit and do nothing but stare. The last, the staring into darkness, was becoming more and more frequent.

Wesley became harder and harder to deal with. He was moody, sarcastically snippy with everyone who had the nerve to try and cheer him up; the result was that no one really wanted to come by. Which in return made everyone feel very guilty. Because it wasn't as if they didn't understand _why_ Wesley was acting this way.

And no one had the heart to tell him to suck it up and move on. They were all still looking and hoping for a counter spell. They had even enlisted the aid of Giles and the new Watcher's Council. He too, was keeping a close eye on anything that might happen.

"Come on then," Spike moved over and grabbed Wesley by the arm.

Wesley let himself be helped to the bathroom willingly. He stood there waiting for Spike to finish undressing him; which was utterly ridiculous, as he was perfectly capable of doing so himself. But somehow he just didn't have the energy anymore.

Once Spike was done undressing Wesley, he quickly disposed of his own clothing. Turning on the water, he fiddled a bit with the taps to make sure it was warm enough for the human. He looked over at Wesley. The man had become far too thin. Both he and Angel made sure he ate something, but they couldn't very well force-feed a grown man. So Wesley didn't eat enough, and it showed.

"Spike?" A small voice came from behind him. Wesley's hand reached forward, as if looking for Spike. No doubt he was. The other one clutched at the wall behind him, as if he were afraid to loose an anchor. 

"I'm here, pet," Spike said. He moved forward and grabbed Wesley around the waist. The ex-Watcher was still panicking whenever Angel or Spike wasn't around. It had become less. There were even days they could leave him alone in the apartment for a short while. But those day's were rare. More common were the day's they couldn't leave him alone for even a second. Afraid Wesley might bump into something and get hurt. Or worse, he might do something to himself on purpose.

Wesley hated the sound of his voice as he called out Spike's name. It sounded childlike to him. He hated being depended on anyone, even if those people were Spike or Angel. But he was very much afraid of the dark. His childhood nightmares haunting him during the daytime now. Even though he wasn't sure what night or day was anymore, to him it was always night.

Relaxing in Spike's touch, Wesley let himself be helped inside the shower. He loved these moments. Taking a shower with Spike or Angel. The sent of the soap, being close to the ones he trusted and loved, the touches, all that made him feel safe. If only for a moment.

Squeezing a far too much shampoo in his hand, Spike started to massage it into Wesley's hair. 

"I...I can do it," Wesley said softly. The sound of the shower almost drowning out the sound of his voice.

Spike nodded and then almost smacked himself as he remembered that Wes wouldn't see it. "Okay, but I can still wash your body, right?" His voice held a little hope.

Giving Spike a little smile, Wesley continued to wash his hair. "I would certainly hope so."

Well, that was encouraging. Using his hands, Spike soaped up Wesley's body, enjoying the feeling of the live body underneath his hands; the heat that radiated from the body. He swallowed a sigh when he felt far too many bones. He turned Wesley around and worked on the front of his body.

Wesley was happy that Spike always used far too much shampoo or soap. He had plenty of shampoo left to take care of Spike's hair now. He moved his hands forward and brushed against the muscular chest. From there on it was easy to follow the body upward to the gorgeous head. A head with a beautiful face. A face that was beginning to fade from Wesley's memory. And that frightened him deeply. He smiled though, when he heard Spike groan with pleasure as he massaged the vampire's skull.

_Today,_ Spike though, _was going to be a good day._ Day's like these were rare, very rare. And Spike was going to take every little gift he was given. Because who knew what would happen next. Wesley's moods had become like English weather, changing at any moment.

He could feel Wesley's erection prodding his thigh. He wrapped his soapy hand around the erect cock. Spike was pleased to notice that for once, Wesley did not flinch or started to stammer excuses. Spike moved quickly to capture the velvet mouth, to make sure that wasn't going to happen either. He groaned in Wesley's mouth when he felt a warm hand wrap around his own dick.

~*~*~*~

"So what you're all telling me is that we still have nothing to go on," Angel said from behind his desk. He gave everyone a piercing look. "After all these months, we're still...clueless."

"I'm sorry, Angel," Fred shrugged. "But Magic and Research are more Wes' department. I tried everything I could think of, but he's magically blinded, not scientifically." She gave him an apologetic look.

"That warlock wasn't kidding when he said the counter-spell had been lost over the centuries," Gunn said. "I've turned over every stone I could think of and even some I would've never even consider, but nothing."

Angel laced his fingers together and thoughtfully tapped his thumbs against his lips. "Eve, what about the Senior Partners?"

"Nothing, Champ. They say they don't know anything," Eve sighed.

"And they won't do anything either I take it," Angel growled. The Senior Partners were making him angry. They reminded him of The Powers That Be, useless when push came to shove.

Eve looked down briefly and then up at Angel. "I've done the best I could; I'm sorry." And she was. Her little adventure with Wesley had changed her, made her look differently at things. She was almost sure that the Senior Partners were keeping back something, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Lorne," Angel turned to the green demon, "what about you?"

Lorne held up his hands in defeat. "Nada and nopes on this end my black avenger. I had a few leads but they didn't pan out." He gave them all a dejected look. Besides Wesley, he was the one person who had experience with magic. He knew, that in some way, they were all counting on him. 

Angel brushed a hand through his hair and sighed deep. "Okay...well not okay, but you know what I mean. Keep looking for _anything_ that might help. I don't care how small it may seem, and I most certainly don't care how much it's gonna cost."

They all nodded and got up to leave. Lorne and Eve moved out of the office quickly to make it on time to their next appointments.

"How's Wes?" Gunn asked. 

Angel pursed his lips for a moment while thinking about the answer. "About the same as he was the last time you saw him."

"That sucks." Putting his hands in his pocket Gunn glanced carefully at Angel. "I was thinking..." he started.

"Yeah?" Angel looked at him. Fred looked at Gunn with interest as well.

"I was thinking, maybe Wes needs to talk to someone who's not so close to him, you know."

"Why?" Angel wanted to know.

"Charles is right," Fred said softly, "We're all to close to him to....well...to actually talk some sense into him."

Angel frowned and looked like he was going to protest heavily, but then his expression changed to defeat. "I know. Both Spike and I tried, but..." He made a vague gesture with his hands.

"It's hard to be tough with him," Gunn said, understanding in his voice. He had more then once felt the urge to give Wes a swift kick in the ass. But every time he had looked into those empty eyes, the anger leave him, and regret filled his heart. Because this wasn't the Wes they all knew.

"Who'd you have in mind?" Angel asked.

Gunn opened his mouth to answer.

"Faith," Fred suddenly said.

Both men looked at her surprised.

"Slaygal?" Gunn blinked a few times. That one hadn't crossed mind.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Angel wanted to know.

"No silly," Fred said and pointed behind them, "behind you, Faith." She waved to the Slayer to come over.

"Hey guy's! How's it hanging?" Faith gave them all a big lopsided smile.

"Faith," Angel stammered, "Not that I'm not happy to see you...because I am...but what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd come by to see how you guys were doing. What owning a big evil law firm and all." She winked at them. "And to make sure my Watcher is behaving," she smirked.

"Oh..." Angel managed to get out.

Faith frowned at them, her Slayer senses tingling. Or maybe that was just her womanly intuition. She didn't know, and at the moment, she didn't care.

"Something's wrong," she said; it wasn't a question. "With Wes. What is it? Is he okay?" She palled visibly. A horrible thought occurred to her. But that couldn't be true; she would have _felt_ that, wouldn't she? "He's not...not..." she stammered, very unlike Faith.

"No! No," Fred quickly reassured her. "He's not dead. But he's not...okay...either."

Faith gave each one of them a sharp look. "Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on, or I'm going to be _very_ pissed off." Her body language told them, that she wasn't kidding.


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer:** They boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

He was alone. In the dark. It was only for a few minutes. Angel had said so. He'd come upstairs to tell them that Faith was here. Wesley had been startled by that. Well shocked was a better word if one wanted to be precise.

The Slayer had reacted rather badly to the news about her old Watcher and wanted to go out to blow off some steam. Since Angel or Gunn couldn't leave, Spike had been the obvious choice to go with her and point out some nests that needed slaying. 

Spike jumped at the idea. He was getting close to tearing down the apartment, so blowing off steam sounded like a brilliant idea.

It made Wesley feel guilty. He was the reason Spike had been cooped up in the apartment all the time. So he put up a brave front, ensuring both Spike and Angel that he'd be alright for a few minutes. If Angel promised to be back really soon. 

Angel did promise this, and Spike almost ran downstairs to meet up with Faith for some serious slaying time.

Now he was alone. In the dark. No one around, not a sound, not a soul. The darkness was starting to suffocate him.

_"Failure! I knew you'd be a disappointment boy, knew you would never amount to anything."_

Wesley jumped up. The voice wasn't real, he kept telling himself. He had heard this and other voices far too many times in that last months. Haunting him, taunting him, every time he was alone. In his dreams, his nightmares, or sometimes even when he was awake. 

_"You can't do anything right, you mess up everything"_

"No! That is not true," Wesley told the voice. He started to back away from it. He had no idea where he was going. He just had to get away.

_"You can't run away from your failures. You failed me, and you're going to fail them. You are right where you belong."_

"Go away!" Speeding up his efforts to get away, Wesley bumped into a table. The expensive vase tumbled over the table and smashed into a hundred pieces. Wesley jumped at the sound, he tripped over the table and fell into the broken pieces. 

_"Clumsy child, can't you do anything right at all?"_

Scooting backward, Wesley hugged the wall. "You're not real; you're not real," he whispered. Where was Angel? His Angel would come and chase the voices away. He backed up further against the wall, until he found himself in a corner. He had nowhere to go. Wesley pulled his legs up to his chest and covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the taunting voice.

_"Clumsy. Nothing but a disappointment. You can't do anything right. You got what you deserve, boy. They're going to leave you; why would they want to stay with such a pathetic creature?"_

"You're not real; it's not true," Wesley whispered, breathing shallow breaths. He kept repeating the mantra while rocking himself back and forth. It seemed like years before Angel would finally arrive.

~*~*~*~

The moment Angel walked into the apartment he knew something was wrong. Even though the sun was shining brightly through the necrotempered glass, and everything was still in its normal place. He couldn't find anything wrong. He only had been about ten minutes later then he had promised, thinking that Wesley would be fine since he'd been in such a great mood.

It was then that, the scent of fear assaulted his nostrils. He noticed the broken vase with the fresh flowers on the floor. Flower they had brought up every week, because Wes said they smelled so good.

Cocking his head to one side, he heard the soft sounds of whispering and sniffles. How could he have missed those obvious sounds the moment he came in? With a few strides, he was at Wesley's side. 

The man looked scared. Huddled up into a little ball, trying to squeeze himself further into the corner. Rocking back and forth whispering unintelligible words.

Carefully Angel reached out to touch him, earlier experiences making him proceed with caution. "Wes?" he asked quietly, touching the ex-Watcher on the shoulder lightly.

At first Wesley flinched, but then he lifted his head carefully. "A...Angel?" he stammered. 

"Yeah, it's me Wes." Putting his arm around the thin shoulder's Angel started to pull Wes on his feet. He noticed the man's shirt and pants were wet. He wanted to ask what had happened, what was going on, but for the moment he didn't push it.

"I...I thought...you weren't coming back," Wesley told him softly. "They....said..."

Angel frowned. _They, who were they?_ "Who told you that Wes? You know I would never leave you. I'm only ten minutes late," he said gently.

Wesley was clinging onto him now. His hands grabbing Angel's shirt as if he was afraid the vampire would disappear. "The voices," Wesley whispered. "I know they're not real, but they won't leave me alone." He bowed his head in shame. He knew what Angel and Spike really thought. The voices were right; he was pathetic.

"They're not real, and they're lying to you," Angel assured him. "And you're almost soaking wet. You got into a fight with the flowers?" he tried to keep the conversation light.

"I...Yes...No...Sorry." Wesley kept looking down, holding onto Angel's shirt.

Angel sighed. "Well let's get you into something dry; you don't want to catch a cold." Which was a stupid thing to say, but he didn't know what else to do. "I'm sorry I was late," he said while guiding Wes to their bedroom. 

He helped Wesley over to the bed and made him sit down. Then he started to rummage through Wes' closet. Looking for something comfortable for his lover to wear.

Lorne had been into the closet, color coordinating Wesley's clothing, tossing out some, getting something new. The demon had assured the human that, no matter what he would pull out, it would always match, so he didn't have to worry about that. And it wasn't all black. Two men in black, were more then enough. It had been of no use. Wesley never did pick out any of his clothing.

Angel got out some sweatpants and a soft flannel button down shirt. He looked over to the defeated looking figure on the bed, shoulders slumped, head bowed down. He wondered if he had to help getting Wesley dressed. "Wes?" he tried, pushing the pieces of clothing in the man's hands.

Watching as Wesley pulled himself visibly together, Angel sighed with relief when Wes took the clothing and started to undress himself. Angel took the wet shirt and pants from him. "I'm just going to hang these out in the bathroom."

A flash of fear went over Wesley's face, but he took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright," he said and went back to getting himself into the dry clothing. He could concentrate on that, yes, that would help.

"I'll be right back," Angel assured him. He quickly paced over to the bathroom and was back in the bedroom within minutes. Just in time to see Wesley fumble with the buttons. 

Angel couldn't help himself. "Here let me." He brushed away Wesley's hands softly and started to button up the blouse. The colors looked good on Wes. Angel felt a tug of pain at his un-beating heart when he thought about the fact that Wes himself wasn't able to see it.

"I'm sorry for being so pathetic."

It was said so softly that Angel almost missed it. His hand faltered for a moment, and he blinked several times. Where had that come from? He quickly finished buttoning up the shirt and guided Wesley back into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, pulling Wesley into his lap.

"Why do you say that Wes?" Angel carefully asked. What had those so-called 'voices' been telling his lover? He had this inkling feeling he knew who one of the imaginary voices was. His hand was automatically going up to brush soothingly through the soft brown hair.

Wesley snuggled into Angel's embrace. He felt at home there, warm, safe. But he couldn't stop the voices in his head that were screaming that he didn't deserve to be there. He was afraid to tell Angel this or Spike. Because then they wouldn't have to pretend anymore, and they would leave him.

Toeing off his shoes, Angel stretched out more comfortably on the sofa, never releasing his hold on Wesley. "Wes," he tried again, "why do you think you're pathetic?"

Wesley shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He grabbed Angel's hand, the one resting on his chest, and started to rub his thumb over it un-consciously. "I....be...because it's true." There he'd said it. Now Angel would leave him. He would take Spike with him and leave him truly alone in the dark. Already his lover was relinquishing the hold on his hand.

Indeed, Angel had pulled his hand out of Wesley's grasp. But he used it to push two fingers under the stubbled chin and tilt Wesley's head upward. He himself leaned forward and without words, he captured Wesley's lips.

The kiss took Wesley's breath away. He began to feel dizzy. When Angel pulled back to let him take a much needed breathe, he could feel a smile tugging at his lips.

"Would I kiss a pathetic looser like that?" Angel asked gently, his hand still running softly though Wesley's hair. He kissed Wesley's forehead, hugging him closer.

Wesley melted into the embrace. "No...Yes...I don't know?"

"Sometimes, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, you're an idiot." Angel leaned forward to kiss him again. "But I love you, Spike loves you, and nothing's ever going to change that."

Wesley leaned into the kiss and for a moment, only for a moment, the mocking voices in his head were silent. "Love you too," he murmured into Angel's mouth.

~*~*~*~

"So," Faith said while she kicked an ugly looking fledgling in the stomach. It went down on it's knees, and Faith had no trouble turning it into dust. "You, Angel, _and_ Wes?"

Spike was leaning against the wall. They had been on their way back to Wolfram & Hart after a successful few hours of slaying. He pulled out his packet of cigarettes and gave the dark Slayer a steady look. "Yeah," he said in a voice that dared her to say something about it.

Faith thrust the stake in her back-pocket of her jeans and sauntered over to the wall. Her hands dipped into the pockets of Spike's duster fishing out the packet of cigarettes. Faith took one out and lighted it. "Cool," she said, blowing out the smoke. "But if you or Angel do anything to hurt my Watcher..."

Once again, Spike was happy he didn't actually need to breath. Otherwise, he would have choked in the cigarette smoke. " _Your_ Watcher? I wasn't aware Wes was your anything." He pushed himself from the wall and started to walk back to the Wolfram  & Hart building.

Faith shrugged. "Yeah I know. Officially he's not a Watcher anymore and certainly not mine. But I can't help but think of him that way." She sped up her pace to catch up with the blond vampire. "Besides, Giles would reinstate Wes if I asked him to." She flipped away her half-smoked cigarette.

"And what about what Wes wants?" Spike asked. "At the moment he's not very fit to be...a Watcher or...anything." Crushing out his cigarette, Spike used his cardkey to open the door of the building, and they made their way over to the elevator.

"From what you told me he's not taking anything well," Faith shrugged. "That's not the Wes I got to know."

They stopped in front of the apartment door. Spike sniffed in the air once, making sure they weren't going to interrupt anything. The coast was clear. He opened the door and couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face as he took in the sight.

Angel and Wes were still on the sofa. Tightly embracing each other, listening to some of that classical crap they both enjoyed so much. Sauntering over to them, Spike leaned over the sofa to kiss Wes softly. Then he drew away and kissed Angel.

Watching the scene with some interest, Faith thought of a word, she would normally _never_ have used for any of these guys. She thought it was...sweet. And that was so not a word she herself would have ever used.

"We got a guest," Spike said. Angel, of course already knew that. He had felt the Slayer enter and had smelled her and Spike in the hallway.

Wesley immediately sat up straight. "We uh...do?" His hand shot up and patted down the shirt, trying to feel if anything might be out of place. 

"Hey Wes," Faith's voice came from behind him.

No one missed the way Wesley tensed up completely. He forced himself to relax. This was Faith. She had changed; they had gotten along great after they had broken her out of prison. He even had gone so far to get her amnesty. So why was he so nervous now?

"Faith," he nodded. He tried to concentrate on the sound of her voice, hoping he was looking her way.

Faith gave Spike and Angel a sharp look and nudged her head toward the door. It was obvious that the Slayer wanted a word with the Watcher without an audience. 

Both vampires gave each other an uneasy look. On one hand, they didn't want to leave Wes alone. Angel especially, didn't want to, after the last episode. But they knew that what ever Faith had in mind, would work better without two over-protective vampire boyfriends nearby. Besides, they had both noticed Faith herself was more then a little protective when it came to Wesley.

"I forgot some papers downstairs," Angel said. "I need to get some smokes," Spike said at the same time. And without giving Wes any time to protest they were out the door.

Faith rolled her eyes and made her way over to where Wesley was standing.

"Well, that was a rather lame excuse," Wesley said, giving her an uneasy smile. He sat down on the sofa again, wringing his hands nervously.

"Yeah," Faith's voice came from right in front of him. She sat down on the coffee table and for the first time took a good look her ex-Watcher. He looked bad. Defeated, small, thin. Not at all like the Wes she knew. She noticed how nervous he was. She reached out to touch his hand briefly, to show him where she was sitting. 

This was going to be harder then she thought. She took a deep breath, no use putting off the inevitable any further. "So Wes, how's it hanging?"


	12. Part 12

**Disclaimer:** The boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

Angel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He shuffled some papers and generally tried to look busy. Glancing over to Spike, he noticed the other vampire was lighting one cigarette, while he still had a half smoked one in his hands.

"You don't think she will...." Angel didn't finish the rest of the sentence.

"Naw, don't worry. They'll be fine." Spike looked at his two cigarettes confused for a moment, before he crushed one out.

"She did...you know...torture him once." Angel leaned back in his chair to study the ceiling.

"Thanks for bringing that up mate," Spike growled. 

"But they talked about that," Angel said quickly. "Wes even visited her in prison after some time. So I guess that's okay."

"Right," Spike agreed.

They both sank into their own thoughts again. But they weren't brooding. No, definitely not brooding. They jumped when the phone suddenly started to ring. 

Angel stared at the telephone as if it was the first time he ever saw one.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Spike asked.

"Oh! Right." He almost dropped the horn when he took it off the cradle. "Yeah Angel here."

"Ah Angel, how fortunate that I've caught you at this hour," the distinguished British sounding voice came from the other end.

"Rupert?" Angel stared at the horn confused for a few moments, before he remembered that the Watcher actually was on the phone.

"Yes Angel. Is Spike there with you?" Giles asked.

"Yeah he's here," Angel glanced over at a curious looking Spike.

"Good, put the call on the speaker would you? Then I can talk to you both."

"Err...sure." Angel looked down at his phone, with the many buttons. "Speaker, speaker," he muttered as his hand hovered over the buttons. He looked up at Spike with a slightly panicked look.

Sighing Spike came over and pressed the speaker button. "You'd think you know how this thing works by now."

"Spike? Angel?" Giles voice came over the speaker, "you're both able to hear me now?"

"Yeah we can both hear you," Spike answered. "No thanks to peaches over here."

Angel made a face at the blond vampire. "What can we do for you Rupert?"

"I think I've found the spell that was used on Wesley."

Both vampires looked at each other and leaned closer to the phone. "And?" Angel asked.

"And it seems that warlock of yours hasn't been telling the whole truth."

"What you mean?" Spike wanted to know.

"If you would allow me to bloody well continue I'll tell you," Giles irritated voice came again over the speaker. They could just _hear_ him clean his glasses.

"It seems the spell does more then just blind the...err..victim. It was designed by a jealous sorcerer centuries ago, to take out a rival for the love of a lady. The main purpose was to make the...er..victim slowly go mad."

"What?!" Spike and Angel looked at each other in shock.

"Yes, rather shocking if I do say so myself," Giles continued. "Has...has Wesley shown any signs of odd...behaviour?" he carefully asked.

Angel snapped his fingers. "The voices!" He pushed his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"He's told me this evening he was hearing voices," Angel explained.

"That might be correct," Giles interrupted. "The voices are designed to drive him mad, saying thing that make him feel...badly. Putting it mildly." Giles finished.

"Now what?" Spike wanted to know. He fought the urge to run upstairs and protect Wes, which was an odd feeling to begin with. The last time he remembered feeling this protective about anyone had been with Dru.

"I've found some more references, but I'm going to need help from the Wolfram & Hart library. And I was hoping Wesley could help me."

"Wesley?" Angel asked. "But how? He's blind, remember."

"Yes he is," Giles said calmly, "but last I checked he wasn't stupid. He's not is he?" Giles quickly asked with some fear in his voice.

"No he's not bloody bonkers," Spike said.

"Good, good." They could hear the relief in Giles' voice. "I'm at the LA airport now," he informed them.

"I'll call Gunn to come pick you up right away," Angel said already reaching for his cell phone.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," Giles said. "I'll be seeing you both soon then."

"Right," Angel answered.

"Giles?" Spike piped up.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for...you know...your help." Spike said awkwardly.

"Not a problem," Giles said, his voice showing a little surprise. "Not a problem at all." And he meant it.

~*~*~*~

Wesley swallowed down the hysterical laughter that he felt raising in his chest. "I'm sure you've heard all about how 'it's hanging' Faith," he said.

"I heard about what happened, and I heard what _others_ said about how you're doing," Faith shrugged. "But I'd like to hear it from you."

"I'm blind Faith," Wesley sighed, "and that's all there is to it."

Faith stood up abruptly. "Don't give me that bullshit Wes!"

Wesley narrowed his eyes and turned his head in the direction of her voice. "I beg your pardon?"

Faith glanced at him. Was it just her or had the temperature in the room just dropped several degrees. Great, they hadn't even been in the same room together for one minute, and they were already at each others throat's. She wasn't going to back down however.

"I said," Faith started, jabbing her finger at Wesley's chest, "that you're talking bullshit. Look at you!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Wesley's voice dropped few degrees lower.

_"You failed her; remember? And she made you pay for it remember?"_

Cold fear was making its way up Wesley's spine again. He pressed himself into the sofa, hoping and praying that Faith wouldn't notice the cold sweat that was starting to drip down his face.

"You just sit around all day, being waited on hand and foot. You don't do anything. You don't eat; you don't shave. You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Faith said while pacing up and down the room. "You're acting like a spoiled kid and that is not the Wes I know!"

Wesley jumped up angry. The truth hurt. "And how would you know me!"

_"You ruined her life; she's never going to forgive you for that."_

Wesley fought the urge to clamp his hands over his ears. He tried his best to tune out the voice.

"Because I do!" Faith yelled. "Shit Wes, I got to know you the day I tied you to that kitchen chair. When I used you as cutting board!" She took a deep breath, memories of that day crashing down on her. She would never forget, she would regret those actions until the day she died. "You didn't roll over and gave up then. You even came back to me and gave me another chance. Fuck Wes, the way you're acting, it's not who you are."

_"She hates you. You were a worthless Watcher, and she paid for it."_

Wesley couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" He pushed his hands over his ears. "Shut up!" he shouted again.

"No! I won't until you see what you're doing to yourself!" Faith shouted back, thinking he was talking to her. "Wes, listen to me." She looked at the man and noticed a strange look on his face. As if, he wasn't even in the same room with her.

She strode over and grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking him. "Wes dammit! Listen to me!" Faith yelled. "Why the hell are you acting like this!"

_"I think I want to hear you scream."_

Wesley dropped his hands to hold on to Faith. "Because I'm afraid. They won't leave me alone. I'm scared," he whispered.

Faith's heart broke at the sound of the small voice and the look of fear on the ex-Watcher's face. "Who won't leave you alone?" she asked gently.

Feeling his knees go weak, Wesley dropped to the floor. If Faith wouldn't have been there to hold on to him and help him down, it might have been a nasty fall. He buried his face into his hands and angrily wiped away the tears. Damnit, he couldn't show any weakness in front of her, what would she think?

Awkwardly wrapping her arms around him, Faith sank down on her knees next to him. "Who won't leave you alone?" she tried again.

"The voices," Wesley whispered. He could tell her the truth; he owed her. After all, the voices were right again. He had ruined her life, he had failed her. "They tell me...me...that...," he began softly. "That I've let everyone down, and you'll all leave me." He ended so quietly that Faith had to lean in close to hear him.

_"If you hadn't been such a bad role-model."_

"I can't make them stop; I can't make them go away."

Faith frowned. "Well they're fucking liars. You made some mistakes yeah. But hell, everyone has. I have, Angel has, Spike has, Willow did, fuck even Giles did. You're no exception; it's what makes you human. And if anything, you've proofed that you're a strong and capable man. Someone I can trust, depend on you know. No one expects you to be perfect but you, Wes." Faith quickly wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. 

"But I let you down," Wesley said, turning his head to face her.

"No you didn't," Faith's voice quivered a bit. "I never gave you a chance to let me down."

Wesley frowned and his face showing confusion. "Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?"

"Even for a blind guy, you notice too much." Faith could feel the corners of her mouth twitch. "We're gonna get through this, Wes. You, me, your loverboys, your friends, all of us," Faith said sure of herself. "I don't give a flying fuck what those voices tell you. We trust you, and we love you," Faith sniffled. "And now look what you did, I sound like a sap."

For once, the voices had nothing to say. Wesley only nodded numbly, not trusting his voice at the moment. He took some deep breaths to calm down. Enjoying the feeling of two strong Slayer arms around him, holding on tight. It weren't Spike or Angel's arms, but these two arms worked just fine for the moment.

They sat silently, Faiths arms wrapped around Wesley. Her hand rubbing over his back, each lost in their own thoughts for the moment.

"Hey Wes?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Faith."

"Will you be my Watcher again?"


	13. Part 13

**Disclaimer:** The boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

"So do we know how to recognize Mr. Giles?" Fred asked, tearing her gaze away from the window.

"Spike and Angel said to look for an older Wesley," Gunn replied. He was behind the wheel of one of many the Wolfram & Hart cars. He would have rather taken his truck, but it wouldn't have fitted both Fred and this Mr. Giles. Besides, his friends always spoke highly of Mr. Giles; the man deserved to be picked up from the airport with some respect. And to his great regret, Gunn knew that his truck wasn't it.

"An older Wesley?" Fred giggled.

"Yeah, only with glasses. So I'm guessing an older Wes from when he was still wearing glasses?" Gunn looked over his shoulder and parked the car in the private parking space. Working for the law firm did come with some very handy perks.

When they walked into the airport, the place was buzzing with people. "Maybe we should have him called on the speakers and meet someplace," Gunn said hesitantly. How were they ever going to find someone in this crowd that they'd never seen before.

"I don't think that's necessary," Fred grinned. 

She pointed toward an older, handsome man, clutching a worn-out briefcase to his chest as if his life depended on the thing. A battered suitcase stood next to him on the floor. But what got a smile out of both Fred and Gunn was the fact that the man was polishing his glasses in a very familiar way.

"That's gotta be him," Gunn smiled, quickly walking after Fred who was already advancing on the man.

Fred caught the man's eye. "Mr. Giles?" she asked shyly.

The man put his glasses back on his nose, "Yes?"

"Oh good! It's you." Her entire face lighting up with relief. "I'm Winifred Burkle, but you can call me Fred. Everyone else does," Fred rambled. "We work with Angel. Uh...we, that is me and Charles here and Lorne too, but he couldn't be here because he's green, you know," she said in a conspiracally tone.

Giles blinked a few times at the waterfall of words coming out of the girl's mouth. She reminded him of Willow. "Nice to meet you," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Charles Gunn, call me Gunn." He eyed the suitcase next to Giles and picked it up. "This way Mr. Giles," Gun said waving his hand in the direction of the exit.

"Thank you," Giles said, "but really I must insist you call me Giles, after all, everyone else does." He winked at Fred.

They were in the car and on their way back to Wolfram & Hart in moments. Giles was in the backseat going through some papers.

"You got a lead on how to help Wes?" Fred asked anxiously.

"Yes, I believe so," Giles said. "There's a reference to the spell in one of the council's books that points another book. And I happen to know that Wesley has this book in his possession." His hands carefully brushed over book's the ancient leather. 

 

"Oh! Then he probably has it in his private library upstairs. He doesn't want his books mixing with Wolfram & Hart's books. Said he doesn't want everyone pawing all over them," Fred enthusiastically told him. "He's very weird when it comes to his books," she said in a stage whisper. 

Giles, who very carefully was putting his book back in the briefcase, gave her an arched look.

"As I'm sure you are too...uh..." Fred blushed a crimson red. "Uh...how was your flight?" she smiled brightly at him. She gave Gunn a sharp look, as he was covered up a laugh by coughing and hiding the grin behind his hand.

"I had a very good flight thank you," Giles said, giving her a warm smile. He liked the girl. He understood now why everyone spoke so fondly of her. There was something refreshing about her. "This spell certainly is a piece of work. I hope who ever did this to Wesley has been handled properly."

Fred quickly looked out the window. "They've been taken care off," she said softly.

Gunn's hand reached out and patted her comfortingly on her knee. Fred gave him a grateful, but shaky smile.

Giles, noticing it appeared to be a painful matter to talk about, let the subject drop. "Is it long drive?" he asked instead.

"Naw, not far, depending on traffic. But at this hour that shouldn't be a problem," Gunn assured him.

"Splendid," Giles nodded. He absentmindedly pulled the glasses off and started to polish them rather unnecessary. The sooner they got to work on this, the better. Every moment counted; the clock was ticking.

~*~*~*~

Wesley's mouth opened and closed several times. _The perfect imitation of a fish on dry land,_ Faith thought. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, trying not to push him into saying yes.

Gathering his thoughts, several possible answers flashed through Wesley's mind. He was honored that she had asked, touched by her trust, proud that she had the guts to ask him considering their history. But he knew he couldn't be a Watcher for her. A blind, defenseless Watcher was pretty much useless. 

Plus he wasn't sure he was the right man for the job, even if he wasn't blind. He was far too aware of his many faults. But then again Faith had her faults as well. And why was he even considering saying yes?

"Faith..." Wesley carefully started. 

Faith eagerly looked at him, willing him to say yes. She needed a Watcher. She needed _her_ Watcher and that was Wesley.

Wesley cleared his throat, "Faith..." he started again. That was as far as he got. The door slammed open, and two vampires burst into the room.

Scooting himself directly in front of Faith protectively, Wesley's head turned toward the direction of the door with a confused look on his face.

Faith hid her smirk quickly when she saw Wesley's protective move. That man was so her watcher. He could deny it until hell froze over, but she knew it was true.

"Luv!" Spike strode over to where Wesley and Faith were sitting. He pulled Wesley to his feet and hugged him. Very un-Spike like. Wesley's face showed even more confusion.

"Spike? What..." But before he could finish that sentence Spike's lips had already crushed his. Wesley eagerly kissed back. He had no idea what had brought this on, but who was he to complain.

Faith gave Angel a quizzical look. "Whats up?" she asked.

Tearing his gaze away from his kissing lovers, Angel looked at the Slayer. "Giles called. He said he found the spell and very likely has a lead on the counter spell."

Wesley wrenched his lips away from Spike, who made a protesting sound. "He has?" he asked hopeful. "Did he say what? Where did he find it? How...?"

"You can ask him all that when he gets here, pet," Spike said, stroking his hand up and down Wesley's arm.

"He's coming here?” Faith asked. "Wicked. That should get us somewhere fast."

"There's something else you need to know," Angel said seriously. "The spell was designed to make the victim, that would be...uh...you, Wes, crazy."

Wesley blinked and then frowned. This was certainly news. What kind of evil spell was this?

"The voices," Faith said thoughtfully. There was no other explanation. The voices Wesley had told her about had to be part of the spell.

"The voices," Angel confirmed, giving Faith a surprised look. He had to find out later, just what had happened between the ex-Watcher and his former Slayer.

Spike was leaning against the sofa, holding Wesley to his chest tightly. He had noticed that his lover had started to tremble when he heard the news about the spell.

"Do you mean to say...that...they're real?" Wesley asked softly, leaning into Spike's embrace gratefully.

"They're sort of real, Wes; they're part of that bloody spell," Spike said, his hand still rubbing up and down Wesley's arm in a comforting gesture.

"I'm not loosing my mind," Wesley whispered; his voice sounded relieved.

"Told you we'd figure this out!" Faith said as she gave him a friendly punch against his shoulder.

"Ow!" Wes said, rubbing his shoulder. "So you did yes." He frowned in the general direction of where Faith stood. "Would you keep in mind that I'm just a mere mortal."

"Wuss," Faith smirked. She patted him on said shoulder to show him she was joking.

Wesley looked thoughtfully for a moment, plucking his sweatpants. "Oh dear god, did you say Giles is coming here?" A look of panic came over his face.

"Err...yes," Angel said confused. "Gunn and Fred are picking him up at the airport right now."

"But...But..." Wesley stared to pull away from Spike. "I can't meet him like this. It's not proper!" He reached out his hands to stumble his way toward the bedroom.

The three other occupants in the room looked at each other slightly amused, trying to suppress their smiles. Of all the important things to worry about, here was Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, worried about proper dress code to meet with one Rupert Giles.

"I think we have far more important priorities to worry about then a bleeding dress code Wesley," a familiar voice came from the doorway. "Besides, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your choice clothing in my opinion."

Rupert Giles strode into the apartment with a look of determination on his face. If he was surprised to find Faith here, he didn't show it. He walked over to the table and started to spread out the books and papers from his briefcase. "Right then ladies and gentlemen, shall we get to work? The clock is ticking."


	14. Part 14

**Disclaimer:** The boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

"This is what I have thus far," Giles began once everyone sat down. He started to shift though the various books and papers before him when the door was thrown open.

"Here you all are my little cup-cakes!" Lorne walked in, holding several bags. "I thought our Watcher Senior here might be hungry from the flight and I just _know_ some of you are always hungry, so I picked up some research food," he explained, carefully depositing said food on the other table, away from the important papers.

Turning around Lorne noticed Faith. "Faith my sex-kitten!" He shrieked and before she knew what was happening, Faith found herself wrapped up in a pair of demon arms. "How nice to see you again," Lorne said with a warm voice. 

"Good to see you too Kermit," Faith grinned at the demon. She was never really one for hugs, but she knew that Lorne couldn't help himself, so she let him. Besides, a hug from Lorne was somehow different.

"You must be Mr. Lorne?" Giles asked after clearing his throat loudly. He didn't like being interrupted, especially not when researching something rather important. "It's the green that gave you away," Giles said, choosing not to comment on the rather flamboyant outfit.

"Ah yes," Lorne smiled, "it's not easy being green." He winked and sat down quickly. "Please do continue with the explanation Mr. Giles."

Nodding his thanks Giles did just that. He quickly explained the finer details of what he had found in the book. A book that had been donated to the Council with several other ancient books by an anonymous giver. "And as I said, there's a reference to a book I know you have Wes, I would like very much to take a look at that book of course."

"Naturally," Wesley said. He stood up uncertainly. "Uhm..."

"Yeah go on," Spike said, seeing Wesley's predicament. "Go show off your library with Giles." He pointed obviously toward a door and gazed at Giles. "Just don't stay to long in there and drool over all the books."

Taking the hint, Giles walked over to Wesley and put his hand underneath his elbow. "I can't wait to see what you've collected over the years, since you can't seem to stop bragging about it." He said, keep his voice normal, keeping a steady flow of words going. 

Wesley gave Giles a grateful smile. He had a fair idea of where he was in the room. But he hadn't set foot in the library since the incident. He had seen no need for it. It was as if some part of his mind had forgotten where the library room was at all. Willingly Wesley let Giles lead him inside.

_"Do you really think he's going to be impressed with your little collection of books?"_

Feeling Wesley flinch, Giles looked at him worriedly. "Wesley?" he asked.

Wesley pulled himself together visibly. The voices weren't real; he could do this. "I'm fine," he said. "The book you mentioned should be at the end, with the um...other spell books."

_"You're not even worthy of being in the same room with this man."_

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and then opening them again, Wesley started to walk toward the end of the huge room. "This way I believe," he said in a strained voice.

Giles was in awe. Wesley certainly had collected a lot of highly interesting books over the years. And if times had been different, he would have loved to spend a few days in here. All the books were neatly cataloged, so that even a stranger could find them easily. _Wes' work no doubt,_ Giles thought. His fellow Watcher was nothing if not thorough.

_"You're a pathetic excuse of a human being. You don't deserve to breath in the same air with a real Watcher."_

"I'm sorry I can't help you much," Wesley said though gritted teeth. "But the book should be here on this shelf."

Giles took a good look at Wesley. The man was tense, far too thin. Deep black holes underneath empty eyes. His face was tired and haggard looking. How long had this been going on? And just how long had Wesley been keeping things silent for his friends? When Giles saw Wesley flinch again, he knew that the voices were working their evil way's again.

_"Stupid boy, he's not really going to help you. Why would he?"_

Wesley's hands went up to cover his ears. "Shut up," he whispered. 

_"He's never asked you to join the new Council, there's a reason for this. Would you like to know it?"_

"Shut up!" Wesley said louder. He backed up from the voice again. Completely forgetting where he was. He bumped into a wall and slid down. "Shut up!"

_"Unworthy, Failure."_

Narrowing his eyes, Giles purposefully strode over to Wesley and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't listen to them Wesley; they're lying to you," he said, using his strong authoritative voice. 

He was about to say more when the door was pushed open. Looking over his shoulder, Giles saw two very protective vampires lurking in the doorway and, surprisingly, one protective Slayer peering over their shoulders. "Let me handle this," he told them in a voice that left no room for objections. Giles watched as several emotions crossed both vampires faces. But then they nodded and backed out of the room again, closing the door.

_"No one is going to help you, you useless creature. They'd rather wish you weren't here at all."_

Wesley curled up into a ball, praying that the voice would go away. Hoping that it was lying, but entirely sure it wasn't.

Pulling the trembling man upright again, Giles looked into the blue, empty eyes. "Wes," he started, "Wes, don't listen to those voices. Focus on my voice. Can you hear me?" he spoke in a calm, reasonable voice.

_"Foolish boy, you can't do anything right. You're a failure!"_

If he concentrated hard enough, Wesley could hear a second voice. He grasped onto that voice with all his might. Trying to push the painful mocking voice away.

"Just listen to my voice, Wesley; don't listen to the other one. It's not telling you the truth, no matter what it is saying. Just listen to my voice and come back," Giles continued. "Can you hear me?" he tried again.

It was with some relieve Giles noticed Wesley nod tentatively. "I can hear you," Wesley said. His voice rough from the emotions he was holding back. "I'm trying," he whispered.

"You're doing great," Giles said. "Good man, come back. Ignore the other voice, don't listen to it." Giles squeezed the thin shoulders lightly to reassure Wes that he was really there.

"I'm alright," Wesley said after a moment. He grabbed on to one of Giles' arms and took some deep breaths. "It seems to have gone...for now." He took a shaky breath and started to get up again, with Giles' help.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Giles asked. Which was a stupid question to ask he realized. Wesley sure as hell didn't look alright. But then again, he wasn't going to be really alright until they worked this spell out. At Wesley's nod, Giles walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book he needed.

"I've got the book. Let's get to work," Giles said. He walked over to Wesley and put his hand under the other man's elbow to guide him out of the room.

The moment they entered the living room, everyone looked at them worriedly. Giles gave them all a firm look. The last thing Wesley needed was a reminder of this voice. It was a good thing the other man couldn't actually see the stares of pity he got. But Giles had no doubt Wesley felt them. He frowned and gave the group an even sterner look.

That got everyone's attention. They started talking to each other again about nothing at all and presumed their rummaging through the bags of food Lorne had brought along.

"Do you want some tea Wes?" Lorne asked. "I got your favorite, Earl Grey."

"Tea sounds nice. Thank you, Lorne," Wesley said with a still shaky voice. He mustered up a smile for the green demon. 

Angel showed up behind Wesley and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Spike grabbed on to one of the ex-Watchers hands and held on to it, his thumb rubbing over the back of the hand. 

Wesley melted into the embrace and turned his hand to lace his fingers through Spike's. His smile grew a little bigger when Lorne pushed a cup of hot tea in the other hand.

Already engrossed in the book, Giles sipped his cup of tea thoughtfully. He read the spell, re-read the spell and looked up at the group in general. "Well," he started, "this sounds easy enough."

"Let's hear it then," Gunn said, gesturing for Giles to continue with his hand.

Standing up, book in hand, Giles started to pace and read the spell. "There are some ingredients here that are pretty normal, and there are the ingredients that are more difficult to obtain," he said looked up from the book. "Or would be more difficult to obtain under normal circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"These spells, as usual are blood-spells, which means it requires some special kind of blood. In this case," Giles held his finger to the lines in question and began to read, "The blood of a Chosen one gone dark, double the blood of a nightwalker of good." He looked at them all, before turning back to the book again. "It also mentions the spell-casters," he said. "The spell-casters must be two. One of the same clan, one not from this world.” He finished and looked at the group again. 

He was met with various stares. Complete lack of understanding from Faith and Gunn, a frown from Lorne and Fred, suspicion from Spike and Angel, and shock from Wesley.

"Does this sound far too convenient to anyone but me?" Spike asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh yeah," Angel nodded his agreement.

"I got no clue what it all means," Faith said. 

Gunn nodded. "I got some parts, like that Lorne can be one of the spell-casters, but pretty clueless on the rest."

Giles began to explain, "Two spell-casters, one of the same clan that would be me. Since both Wesley and I are Watchers."

"One not from this world is obviously Lorne." Fred said "Since he's a spell-caster and not from this world." 

"Double the blood of a night-walker of good, points to Spike and Angel," Giles continued. "Vampires are also known as nightwalkers, and both of them have a soul making them 'of good'." At this, Spike and Angel nodded.

"The blood of a Chosen one gone dark," Giles continued and looked at Faith. Her eyes went wide as she grasped the meaning of the words. 

"That's me," she said softly. "I'm a Chosen one, and I've gone dark."

" _Been_ dark," Wesley interrupted fiercely. "You no longer are."

"That doesn't matter," Giles said. He glanced from Faith to Wesley and almost smiled at the connection the two so obviously shared. "She has _gone_ dark, that she no longer _is_ dark doesn't matter."

"Okay, that sounds far too convenient," Gunn agreed. "I don't want to crush anyone's hopes," he continued, looking apologetic toward the two vampires who had moved even closer to Wesley. "But what are the odds of having all we need for this spell at the right time. What are the odds that Faith would be here _and_ Giles?"

"Which brings me to another question," Giles said. "What _are_ you doing here Faith?"

Faith blinked at Giles and gave him a look of confusion. "What the fuck do you mean? What am I doing here? You were the one who send me here, called about a nest that needed to be wiped out."

Now it was Giles turn to look confused. "I did no such thing. Why would I send you to Los Angeles to wipe out a nest when Angel and associates can do that just as easily?" He looked thoughtfully. "It's rather odd that this book arrived at a convenient time as well, isn't it?"

They were all lost in their own thoughts about the spell. It had seemed so hopeful at first, but now...now no one was sure. These were rather a lot of coincidences at once, and coincidences never did bode well.

"You all make it sound so easy," a familiar voice suddenly said very calmly. "You can trust me when I say, it hasn't been easy at all to get all the players here at the right time. And it certainly has nothing to do with convenience."


	15. Part 15

**Disclaimer:** The boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

The room was silent for a few moments. "Who is this woman?" Giles and Faith asked at the same time as Angel growled her name.

"Eve, you knew about this. How long! And why didn't you tell us?" he demanded.

Spike and Gunn had already moved closer to the woman; their faces showing that if the answer wasn't to their liking. Eve was going to be very, very sorry.

"Hey sorry, Champ," Eve started holding up her hands. "You know what it's like. I'm under direct orders from the Senior Partners, and I can't go against _direct_ orders." She gave the group a pointed look, willing them to understand.

"The Senior Partners!" Fred shouted. "It figures that they would know. I'm getting pretty fed up with the Senior Partners." She made a face of disgust.

"I don't get it," Angel said. "If the Senior Partners knew then why did you..." He waved his hand at her.

Eve sighed. "Because I can't go against direct orders from them; it would cost me my life...among other things"

"I understand," Wesley said nodding to himself. "Oh...err...Faith, Giles, this is Eve. She's our liaison to the Senior Partners. I'm sure you've heard of them."

Both Giles and Faith nodded briefly to Eve. "Would you care to explain to us what exactly you understand Wesley?" Giles asked.

Wesley had latched on to one word Eve had said in particular. "Eve can't go against direct orders from the Senior Partners," he started. "They, no doubt, ordered her not to tell us about the counter spell. She didn't. Instead she gave us all we needed to figure it out ourselves." He turned his head in the direction of Eve. "Isn't that right Eve?"

Eve nodded. "Exactly. I got Mr. Giles and Faith here, because they were needed for the spell. The rest was already here. The timing was right also. The spell needs to be performed on a full moon."

"But why go through all this trouble Eve?" Lorne asked. "It's not as if we're all great friends."

"No," Eve said, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "but I owed it to Wesley."

Wesley blinked a few times and then gave Eve a tiny smile. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Yeah thanks bint," Spike shrugged. "Nice work moving under the Senior Partner's radar," he smirked. 

"Are you going to be in trouble with them Eve?" Angel wanted to know.

"If I am, that's going to be my concern," Eve said resolutely. "Not yours. I chose to do this; I'll handle the rest." She picked up some coffee and looked at the group. "Now, didn't we have some important work to do?"

"Right," Giles nodded, taking the reigns again. "The perfect time for the spell is later tonight. I suggest Mr. Lorne and myself go and find the other ingredients for this spell. Perhaps Gunn and Fred can find a suitable location. I shall give you the specifics in a moment," he nodded toward the two. 

"Angel and Spike stay here with Wesley. I don't want him to be alone in case this voice decide to pay a visit again." He looked at the two vampires who nodded their agreement a little too eagerly.

"Faith, if you would like to tag along with Mr. Lorne and me. There is something we need to discuss I think." Faith looked like she was going to protest for a moment, but caved under Giles' stern look.

"And...Err...Eve..." Giles began, turning to look at Eve.

"Will go down and make sure Wolfram & Hart doesn't go bankrupt while you're all running around," Eve smirked.

"Uhm...right," Giles said. He looked around to see if he hadn't forgotten anyone. It seemed to be all settled. 

Eve walked out to take care of business. Giles handed over the details to Gunn and Fred and then made his way out of the room with Lorne and Faith on his heels.

"I'll just stay here and pick my nose shall I?" Wesley grumbled.

"We have," Angel checked his watch, "about 12 hours to kill. I know a better way to get through those other then picking your nose." He glanced over at Spike and wriggled his eyebrows.

Spike smirked and made his way over to stand next to Wesley.

"Oh really?" Wesley said raising an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Oh I think you know," Spike said and without wasting any more words he and Angel dragged their lover to their bedroom. Wesley only protested a bit out of principle, before he let himself be dragged away.

~*~*~*~

"Wesley, you look rather fatigued," Giles said when the ex-Watcher and the two vampires arrived at the meeting spot twelve hours later.

"Yes, I've no idea why that is," Wesley said dryly, ignoring Angel and Spike's chuckles and Faith's snort. Just as he chose to ignore the amused looks he felt the others giving him.

"Yes, well," Giles cleared his throat. "We've got it all set." He walked over and guided Wesley to the inside of a circle that they had made with some reddish powder. "Now if you would be so kind as to stand here." He planted Wesley in the middle of the circle.

"We're ready," Lorne said, nodding his thanks to Fred who handed him a basket. She then walked to Giles, giving him a similar looking basket, before joining Gunn and Faith away from the circle. 

Angel and Spike had taken up residence on the other side of the circle, looking on nervously. Spike took out his smokes, before changing his mind and putting them back into the pocket of his duster. He wasn't sure if it would affect the spell, and he'd rather not take any chances.

Inside the circle, Wesley tried to swallow his nerves. He clenched and unclenched his fists, making sure not to move his feet. Even thought he didn't know if it was important. Cold sweat was making its way down his back. He felt rather exposed; for all he knew the others might be pulling a prank with him. He shoved that thought back down immediately. This was not the time for any self-doubt.

Giles and Lorne began to chant in a strange demonic language, while walking counter clockwise around the circle. Every now and then, they almost simultaneously pulled some powder out of their baskets and threw it inside the circle.

The temperature dropped, and a cool breeze started to fill the air. They all looked around in surprise and on their guard. Not knowing any side effects of the spell, they had all brought some weapons. Everyone gasped as the circle slowly began to glow.

The two spell casters sped up their incantations, reaching the end of the spell, while the wind became stronger, and the temperature dropped even lower. Then they both stopped, and the circle glowed almost blindingly as they glanced at each other nervously.

They all watched with anticipation as...nothing happened. 

"What now?" Faith whispered, not wanted to disturb Giles or Lorne. 

"I don't know," Gunn said. "But it looks like they're done," he shrugged.

The circle started to glow less, while the wind seemed to decrease. The temperature went up again, and Wesley still stood in the middle of the circle, waiting. Obviously nothing had happened with him. 

Suddenly a gust of wind came out of nowhere and slammed right into Wesley. The wind knocked him off his feet and threw him out of the circle with incredible force, flying backward toward a huge tree.

If it hadn't been for vampire speed, Wesley would have been bodily wrapped around the tree. As it were, both Spike and Angel were on the move the moment they saw Wesley being thrown out of the circle. 

They reached the man in time to catch him. The force of the blow was so forceful, that they all slammed into the tree. Angel and Spike taking most of the blow. 

"What the bloody hell was that?" Wesley shouted, eyes blazing fire.

Spike and Angel looked up at him and smiled like a couple of goofs.

"What is so funny," Wesley demanded. And then it hit him. He could see. He could see Angel and Spike and trees and...he could see. He was no longer trapped inside the darkness.

"I'd never thought I'd say this," Spike said, "But I never thought I'd be happy to see those eyes blazing fire like that again."

"At least it's not aimed at us," Angel quipped, carefully getting up. He checked Spike out and did a mental check himself. It seemed they were relatively unharmed.

The others by then had all ran over. "Did it work?" Giles asked the question they all wanted to know eagerly.

The moment Wesley turned around and looked at them, they got their answer. The eyes that had been dead for so long, now sparkled with happy emotions.

Faith let out a whoop and hugged Wesley tightly, before quickly stepping back and muttering excuses. Fred was next and didn't show any shame for the hugging, or the squealing.

Giles and Lorne both shook the Wesley's hand and looked very pleased with themselves.

"That was very anti-climactic," Gunn said while giving Wesley a playful stomp on the shoulder.

"I almost became part of a tree, and you find that anti-climactic?" Wesley asked rather surprised. He rubbed a few sore spots. There were going to be some bruises from this little magic stint.

"Yeah," Gunn said, "Seems too easy you know? I was expecting more of a show, more fireworks."

This earned him a slap from both Faith and Fred.

"Don't say that!" Fred began. "You’ll..."

And the earth began to rumble hard enough for them to have to hold onto something.

"Jinx it," Fred finished lamely, glaring at Gunn.

They all looked over at the dimly glowing circle, just in time to see the earth break open and spit out fire...and some nasty looking creatures.

"You just had to fucking say that; didn't you," Faith said.


	16. Part 16

**Disclaimer:** The boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
 **Spoilers:** For S5 I guess.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the imense Beta Job_

**Into Darkness**

"Hell beasts!" Giles and Wesley shouted at the same time. The others had already gathered that they weren't dealing with some ugly looking care bears and had run of to gather their weapons.

Giles, standing nearer to the beasts then anyone, had raised his sword, only to be swept away by a huge claw.

"Fred!" Wesley shouted. "Take care of Giles!" Fred nodded and quickly dragged Giles of toward safety, crossbow in her hand just in case.

"Angel, Spike, Faith, Gunn, take out as many as you can. Do as much damage as you can," Wesley ordered next. "Lorne get over here with the spell book; there has to be a way to close this bloody portal."

Not having to be told twice, the four warriors grabbed on tight to their weapons and threw themselves into the fight. Swords were slicing left and right and fists were flying. 

Lorne quickly made his way over to Wesley with the spell book. "I've found it," he said, ducking from some flying firestones that the hole coughed out. "It's not pretty."

Taking over the book Wesley read what Lorne pointed out. "The blood of a souled vampire and a Slayer opens a portal to hell?" he asked, his voice filled with unbelief. "Bloody hell, this isn't happening."

"Well here's the cure cupcake," Lorne said pointing at another part of the book. He carefully kept watching Wesley.

"The blood of the receiver closes the portal?" Wesley looked at Lorne confused. "The receiver of what?"

"I'm guessing the spell, sweetie," Lorne shrugged.

"Damn," Wesley muttered, "I'm the receiver of the spell."

Lorne nodded. "I'm afraid so. Says here you have to drop some blood into the gates of hell."

"Marvelous," Wesley said sarcastically. He noticed Giles was waking up and quickly made his way over to him and Fred, Lorne at his heels.

"Giles, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Giles said a bit groggily. "Any ideas on how to handle this?"

"Lorne will explain." Wesley grabbed a sword and made his way over to the portal. Ducking flying firestones and dodging claws.

As he walked further toward the edge of the portal, he saw Gunn being cornered by two of the hell beasts. "Faith!" He shouted. "Help Gunn!"

Faith looked up at him and then over to Gunn. She nodded, hefted her sword and made her way over to Gunn. Slicing through anything that got in her way.

Wesley looked over to where Spike and Angel were fighting and was relieved to see, they were doing alright, all things considered.

Falling on his knees Wesley crawled over to the edge of the portal. "Why can't this be simple for once," he mumbled. He reached the edge of the hole and latched onto it. With sword in his other hand, he made a quick slice on his arm. Blood started to flow right away, and Wesley carefully crawled closer to the edge, holding his arm over it.

Wesley looked behind him to see that Faith, Angel, and Spike were still fighting. clutching his bleeding shoulder, Gunn had made his way over to where Giles, Fred, and Lorne were sitting. But other then that, Gunn seemed fine. 

Suddenly Wesley could feel the hole sucking its hell beasts back in with some force. He grabbed onto the edge, trying to prevent himself from being sucked in. He had to let go of the sword to use both his hands. Several hell beasts flew howling past him. He barely had time to glance over his shoulder, to see Faith, Angel, and Spike grabbing on to some nearby trees to prevent themselves from being sucked in, when he felt himself loose his grip on the edge.

"Wesley!" Faith shouted and threw herself in his direction. She grabbed on to his legs and had no intention of letting go. She started to drag her ex-Watcher back from the already closing edge. The force of things being sucked into it however was still huge.

Angel and Spike grabbed onto Faith when she was close enough and dragged both her and Wesley into safety. The entire group watched in awe as the last hell beast was sucked into the hole, and it closed up as if nothing had ever happened.

"That was close again," Lorne said after a moment of silence.

"It's Gunn;s fault," Fred said. "He _had_ to point out that the spell was too easy."

Gunn snorted. "Be glad we all got out relatively unharmed and Wes can see again."

"Indeed," Giles agreed getting up. "May I suggest we return to Wolfram & Hart to patch up and get some well deserved rest."

"I don't know what you're all complaining about," Spike smirked as he followed the group, arm slung around Wesley. "It's not as if we're dealing with a bloody apocalypse."

"Close enough," Angel grumbled from Wesley's other side.

"Hey Wes?" Faith said, pushing Spike out of the way so she could walk next to Wesley.

"Yes Faith," Wesley said grinning slightly at Spike's semi outraged reaction.

"You never answered my question." She quickly looked away and chewed her bottom lip again.

"What question was that Faith?" Wesley said, an amused tone in his voice. He knew damn well what the question had been. And after the last few day's and most certainly the last fight, he knew his answer.

"Hey!" Faith protested, giving him a light shove. "It's not nice to tease a Slayer."

"I've found it's a requirement for the job; wouldn't you say so Wesley?" Giles said, looking on amused.

"Absolutely," Wesley agreed.

"What's that suppose to mean," Faith asked frowning at them.

"That means Faith," Wesley looked at her, "That the answer to your question is yes."

Faith stopped short and looked at him, a grin spreading on her face. "Wicked cool!" She grinned. 

She slapped Gunn in his good shoulder. "You hear? I got my Watcher back and I'm gonna be working with you guys." There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to stay here in LA with Wesley. Since there would be no way, Wesley would leave his vampires.

"Cool," Gunn agreed, nodding his approval.

"Wicked cool," Fred giggled.

"Welcome to the family sex-kitten," Lorne said. "You'll fit right in."

~*~*~*~

Spike lazily brushed his hands up and down Wesley's shoulder. "You feeling okay, pet?"

"For the last time Spike, I'm fine," Wesley answered.

"Just checking," Angel said, kissing the other shoulder.

"Hmmm..." Wesley murmured. He was lying on his stomach, in between Spike and Angel, not only enjoying feeling them, but loving just watching them. He couldn't stop watching them.

"You got any wild plans now that you can see again?" Spike asked.

"I was thinking of taking a short vacation to Las Vegas," Wesley grinned.

"Las Vegas?" Angel blinked. "Why Las Vegas?"

"Because," Wesley started as he rolled onto his back. He propped himself up on the pillow so that he could look better at his vampires. "It has all those pretty colored lights."

Angel and Spike looked at him confused and then glanced at each other, to see if the other one understood.

Wesley suppressed a smile. "At night, you can see the pretty lights at night," he clarified.

"Ahh," Spike smirked. "You're hoping some walkers of the night might tag along on this trip hm?"

"I might," Wesley smiled.

"I think that can be arranged," Angel said as he moved closer.

All three froze when they heard the door in the living room slam. "Don't get up, it's just us grabbing some munchies!" Faith's voice shouted.

"We could have just ordered out," Fred's tentative voice said.

"Nothing open at this time of night, and they got all the goods." Gunn voice drifted though the closed bedroom door.

"Hurry up," Lorne hissed from further away. "We're going to miss the Star Trek Marathon, Mr. Giles is waiting."

"Don't forget the booze," Eve's voice said.

Next they heard as several people rummaged through _their_ cupboards. "Okay that'll do for now." Faith's voice could be heard.

"Night boys!" she shouted.

"Err...bye," Fred's voice shyly added. 

"Thanks for the food," Gunn said, and from the tone of it, he had obviously already dug into it.

The door slammed shut again.

"We have a strange family," Angel said thoughtfully after some time.

"Yes," Wesley agreed sighing. "And we wouldn't have it any other way. Nevertheless, I propose we make a bolt on the door. From the _inside_."

"I second that motion," Spike grumbled.

"And third," Angel said. "Motion passed." He rolled over to look into Wesley's eyes. "We'll take care of it as soon as we get back from Las Vegas."

Wesley smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan."

"I've got an even better plan," Spike smirked as he dove under the blankets.

Wesley's eyes widened as his body was set on fire by Spike's mouth. He glanced over at Angel and before he could react the bigger vampire had pounced on him to connect his cool lips with the warmer ones of the Watcher. "I like that plan," he muttered into the open mouth.

Wrapping one arm around Angel and one hand in Spike's hair, Wesley couldn't agree more...

\- End.


End file.
